<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звездочёт by chasing_kites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677889">Звездочёт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites'>chasing_kites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Angels, Angst and Porn, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gingerpilot, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pirates, Purgatory, Reincarnation, Romance, Side Reylo, Tros fix-it, UST, Vikings, Voyeur!Millicent, Voyeurism, WTF Gingerpilot 2019, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, assortment of genres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник поховых драбблов и миников для команд WTF GingerPilot 2019 и WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Звездочёт (NC-17, 1727 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разные таймлайны, рейтинги, пол персонажей, их количество и вовлечённость в процесс. См. примечания к каждой главе.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Где По решил стать звездочётом и подсчитать веснушки на теле Хакса, но отвлёкся.<br/>PWP, UST, флафф на грани ангзда; ER, но не совсем; авторские фаноны пляшут канкан, девственнота!Хакс</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Длинноногий Хакс не помещается целиком на его койке — их койке? — поэтому По вцепляется в него особенно крепко — чтобы не надумал сбежать, а ещё, чего доброго, рухнуть. Не то что бы им было далеко падать, они и так почти у самого пола, но по нему змеится сквозняк, и Хакс поджимает колени почти к самой груди. Но По так даже удобнее — он обнимает Хакса ещё плотнее, ещё теплее. Ещё ближе.</p><p>А ещё в этот раз Хакс не отпихивает По сразу же, как только тот за ним устраивается и обхватывает его. Хотя По ведь знает, что Хаксу больно. Не от силы его рук или ног, не от отчаянного жара его поцелуев, что неизбежно стремятся к растрескавшимся искусанным губам Хакса, но не находят их, ведь Хаксу каждый раз почти физически больно от прикосновений, ещё пуще — от поцелуев, когда эти прикосновения — без злобы, приказания, командования. И ещё больнее, когда эти прикосновения — с нежностью.</p><p>По сжимает Хакса ногами и руками, но всё равно не может обхватить его всего — такой тот высоченный. Мускулы напрягаются под тонкой белоснежной кожей в такт его движениям, и По кажется, что он обнимает струну, готовую сорваться пружину, и стоит ей только распрямиться — как весь морок спадёт и Хакс исчезнет тоже, разорвёт их тонкую канву времени и пространства — и сгинет, будто и не было этого всего между ними. Как пробуждение после криффова кошмарного сна, в котором кошмары обратились против их создателя, а те, кто должны были друг друга поубивать, нынче совиваются на узкой койке, и один из них даже позволяет другому хватать себя. Слишком много позволяет — но всё ещё не достаточно.</p><p>Однако пружина не рвётся и Хакс не исчезает, только вздрагивает крупной дрожью, когда По тёплой ладонью проходится по его члену, словно обещая, но не сжимая и не надавливая. Не перешагивая этой призрачной грани между тем, кто они есть и кем могли бы стать. Всё ещё могут? Рука По запутывается в рыжих завитках под пупком, таких жёстких и нецелованых, что выть хочется, но сдерживает себя (в который уже раз!) и возвращается выше, к узкой груди, где нащупывает болезненно затвердевшие соски, что всегда с головой выдают Хакса своей готовностью к ласкам и этой напряжённой жаждой прикосновений.</p><p>По целовал бы их без счёту тем поцелуям, вбирал бы в рот целиком и гладил языком до тех пор, пока из розовых они не сделались бы ярко-малиновыми, но ещё рано, рано, слишком рано об этом мечтать. Хакс позволяет ему дотронуться до своей груди хотя бы руками, сейчас, поэтому По сосредотачивается на сосках — иногда слишком рьяно сосредотачивается.</p><p>Но даже тогда Хакс не оборачивается к нему. По пробовал раньше — развернуть Хакса к себе, взглянуть в его лицо, прижать к себе всего его высоченного и такого внезапно нескладного без своей устрашающей формы — но пока больше не рискует. Даёт Хаксу время пообвыкнуть, запомнить ощущение рук По на себе — что эти руки не принесут ему вреда. Только удовольствие.</p><p>Те первые попытки сблизиться и оказаться лицом к лицу оказались слишком болезненными для них обоих — привыкших к физической боли, но оказавшихся столь не готовыми к боли душевной. Когда проваливаешься в глаза напротив, как в чёрные омуты, и не можешь больше сдержать себя настоящего, ту часть себя, что все эти годы подавлялась волей и разумом, — По думает, что понимает проблему Хакса, но не хочет больше видеть его слёз (хотя их вкус… Их вкус способен свести с ума!) и поэтому не торопит.</p><p>Не торопит и не торопится сам, вжимаясь лицом между хаксовых лопаток, вдыхая запах его бледной чуть ли не до синевы кожи, имбирных россыпей веснушек — так и хочется попробовать каждую на вкус, в чём По, конечно же, не отказывает себе и принимается вылизывать спину Хакса. Аккуратно, едва касаясь языком кожи, медленно и словно раздумчиво, чтобы у того была возможность дёрнуться, вырваться, прекратить — всё то, что Хакс обычно порывается сделать, но почему-то впоследствии не делает, хотя потом только и знает, что шипит о том, как он бы непременно…</p><p>Но и в этот раз не вырывается, нет, только волной крупной дрожи прошивает и его, и По. Он всё время дрожит, когда По к нему прикасается, — По, правда, не строит планов выяснить, только ли он один вызывает такую реакцию, и потому дозволять кому-либо ещё трогать своего генерала не собирается. По косвенным признакам он догадывается, что дело в самом Хаксе, и тот, видимо, тоже это знает, хотя что делать с этим знанием — совершенно непонятно. Поэтому По решает двигаться постепенно, приручая и приучая Хакса к прикосновениям. Пока получается.</p><p>— Зачем ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Что делаю? — Нет для По большего счастья, чем заставлять Хакса говорить о своих ощущениях.</p><p>Говорить о себе тот, кажется, совсем не умеет — да и когда бы ему научиться, когда всю свою жизнь только отдавал приказы, но не…</p><p>— Делаешь… Это. — Хакс переходит на шёпот, словно даже сказать вслух о том, что его спину с залихватским причмокиванием вылизывает нахальный Дэмерон — стыдно (но это и впрямь — стыдно!).</p><p>— Считаю звёзды? Всегда, знаешь ли, мечтал стать звездочётом! — По мягко целует Хакса под лопатку и выводит языком особенно сложный узор. — Вот, например, какое отыскал созвездие…</p><p>Тут По снова целует его спину, на этот раз чуть всасывая кожу, до лёгкой боли. Хакс не уверен, непривычно ему или всё-таки даже приятно, когда По прикусывает место поцелуя. Лёгонько пощипывает, но так остро до сладости. Хочется дёрнуться, но По держит его так крепко, будто руками и ногами пророс в него, словно кряжистыми корнями. Укус тотчас же зацелован, а По говорит, что нашёл в созвездии сверхновую, которой в нём не было раньше.</p><p>— Это очень важное открытие для звездочёта, понимаешь? Говорят, это самое неуловимое созвездие Рыжего Кота, слышал про такого?</p><p>Укус не то что бы приятен, но почему же так хочется повторения, пусть этот самозваный звездочёт ещё поисследует его спину, или не только спину… Но Хакс только фыркает.</p><p>— Перестань.</p><p>— Неужели тебе не нравится?</p><p>Хакс спиной ощущает, как По нарочито гримасничает, всем собою изображая обиду. Как его губы вытягиваются трубочкой и щекочут Хакса между лопаток. Вот только для обиженного у По слишком цепкие руки, захватившие Хакса в стальное кольцо, своевольные пальцы путешествуют от напрягшихся розовых сосков до рыжих завитков в паху и обратно, дразнят, но не спускаются ниже, и в довершение этих истязаний — твёрдый член, плотно прижатый к его, хаксовой заднице, будто он часовой, который всегда на страже и который однажды дождётся своего.</p><p>Часа, или века, или мгновения — нет, Хакс не станет об этом думать, не сейчас, когда По опять донимает его необходимостью отвечать на свои дурацкие расспросы, спорить с ним и непременно проигрывать. Проигрывать каждый раз, когда пальцы По слишком сильно выкручивают его чересчур чувствительные соски, а Хакс даже не может ему противостоять — потому что ему правда нравится, и он в ужасе от этого осознания, сам вцепился длинными бледными пальцами в тёмные руки По, но не отрывает их от себя, а только направляет.</p><p>Вот так, да, выкручивай в эту сторону, ты же пилот или где, знаешь же, как правильно нажимать и давить. По знает, конечно, но ещё больше ему нравится об этом слышать от самого Хакса.</p><p>Поэтому он продолжает пробовать на вкус веснушки на его спине и дуть на них, от чего по коже Хакса бежит холодок и мелкая дрожь и хочется прижаться сильнее, но сильнее уже некуда; но этого не может же быть, чтобы некуда; а на спине тем временем расцветает не то болью, не то удовольствием ещё один укус, и Хакс ёрзает всем звёздным полотном своей спины звездочёту в лицо, но По расправляет ладонь прямо поверх его сердца и шепчет что-то отвратительно успокаивающее, утихомиривая его.</p><p>— Не торопись. Или хочешь почувствовать млечный путь среди звёзд?</p><p>Отвратительно, как же отвратительно; эти его дурацкие шуточки, до зубовного скрежета мерзко, и особенно то, что Хакс ведь хочет, по-настоящему хочет, трясёт головой, но нарочно продолжает ёрзать, пытается высвободить руки из дэмероновых, чтобы… Он сам не уверен, что собирается делать, но По прикусывает его за лопатку, шипит сам, из последних сил сдерживается, потому что если Хакс продолжит извиваться под ним в том же духе…</p><p>Хакс продолжает, и хотя По физически сильнее и теоретически может остановить его, он просто не может себя заставить что-либо сделать, когда задница Хакса так трётся об его член, раскрывается для него, разгорячённая; когда рыжий пушок на коже приподнимается торчком, и больше всего По хочется сжать эти упругие пушистые половинки, чтобы до темноты в глазах, до фиолетовых синяков, сжать и развести, раздвинуть, втиснуться, не сдерживая себя, втолкнуться вовнутрь, начисто вплавляясь в Хакса, не оставляя между ними ни грамма воздуха, сопротивления, сомнения, страха…</p><p>Но нет, нет, По не может — вот так; прежде он хочет, чтобы Хакс смотрел на него, чтобы впускал его с его же именем в крике и выдохе, чтобы сам пожелал этого, сам — позволил, а не шарил беспорядочно своими руками — ох, невозможно же, — пытаясь доставить удовольствие По, но опять забывая о себе, не позволяя cсебе раскрыться и отдаться, — нет, По этого не допустит. Приручит, дождётся столько, сколько будет необходимо, но пока, пока он разделит с Хаксом его звёздное небо и пути в нём. По прижимается к Хаксу сильнее и начинает ёрзать в такт его движениям, больно зажав пальцами соски.</p><p>Хакс впивается пальцами в его запястья и будто пробует управлять незнакомым ритмом, двигая бёдрами на пробу то вбок, то вперёд, быстро и рвано — или медленно и особенно мучительно, как потягиваются большие строптивые кошки. Вытянувшись дугою, Хакс утолакивается в живот По своими ягодицами и, кажется, даже не боится той силы, с какой на них давит горячий член, не бежит от этого больше, но позволяет тому вжиматься, тереться и распаляться ещё сильнее.</p><p>По берёт в свои руки всё, что ему позволено, ласкает одной рукой член Хакса до тех пор, пока тёплое и словно светящееся не заливает ему ладонь, не запутывается в рыжих завитках, не остаётся на коже следами млечного пути, а Хакс в это время стонет ему в другую ладонь и кусает её изнутри, потому что По однажды выяснил по случайности, как сильно тому нравится, когда зажимают рот вот так, потому что от этого не слышно стонов и криков в полную силу — а Хакс стонет так, что ладонь По вибрирует от низкого почти животного рыка, и он сам больше не может сдержаться.</p><p>Он тоже рычит, уткнувшись Хаксу промеж лопаток, но как же хочется изловить того за нижнюю губу и делить его стоны на двоих, а не зажимать Хаксу рот рукою. Замечтавшись, По лениво размазывает своё семя по веснушкам на спине Хакса и, сорвав голос прежде, вновь шепчет о целых галактиках млечного пути. Так грязно. Хаксу одновременно сладко и стыдно, и кожу ведь непременно стянет до омерзения, и нужно как-то вытолкать этого звездочёта из койки и самому добраться бы до освежителя, но у Хакса дрожат ноги и почему-то страшно хочется дослушать историю об обнаруженных на его спине созвездиях и прочих скоплениях сверхновых.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Пиратское счастье (PG-13, 1441 слово)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Наконец-то пох в пиратском сеттинге! Экшн, страст, Дэмерон радостно бряцает кандалами (с этой фразы и начался раскур), в итоге - искра буря безумие🔥 (ц) и неистовый Кайло Рен (врываеться)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В трюме послышался характерный плеск.<br/>
Только не опять!.. Хакс спустился со скрипучей последней ступеньки и оказался по щиколотку в воде. Нужно будет вновь приказать матросам её вычерпывать — иначе это затянувшееся ожидание их добьёт не хуже сражения в открытом море.<br/>
Хакс на ощупь нашёл пальцами влажный длинный ключ и вставил в скважину тяжёлого замка. Прутья клетки натужно заскрипели. Плеск, словно в насмешку, раздался у Хакса почти перед самым носом. Как назло, темень была хоть глаз выколи, а факел взять с собой Хакс вновь не рискнул. Зря.<br/>
Он дёрнул за дверь клетки и с силой потянул на себя.<br/>
Всё повторилось вновь.<br/>
Быстрый плеск волн о решётки, длинный, будто звериный, прыжок из темноты прямо на него, и через мгновение Дэмерон уже душит его кандалами…<br/>
Нет, не душит, конечно.<br/>
Опять не душит.</p><p>— Ты вернулся, капитан! — Дэмерон перекинул Хаксу через голову мокрую цепь своих кандалов и наслаждался близостью к капитанскому телу.<br/>
Как он сам прежде объяснил Хаксу: «Ну я же не могу тебя нормально обнять с этими кандалами!» А Хакс формально не мог этих кандалов снять. И обниматься с мокрой цепью тоже особо не горел желанием.</p><p>Но Дэмерон был прямо перед ним, живой, тёплый, несмотря на трюмную сырость, даже горячий — уж не начиналась ли у него горячка? С горячкой или нет, Дэмерон вёл военно-торговую компанию Первого Порядка либо к величайшему из богатств, либо на вернейшую из смертей. Либо, что было вероятнее всего, к обеим этим целям сразу.</p><p>Исполнял он эту великую миссию, будучи закованным в кандалы, как и положено пирату. Когда компания высадилась на один из своих островов-баз пополнить продовольствие, вместо которого обнаружила пьяного пирата с остатками рома в последней бутылке, у Дэмерона ещё был шанс избежать кандалов. Например, Хакс мог заколоть его прямо на месте, потому что матросы роптали от голода, погода грозила штилем, а карты, видимо, вновь врали.</p><p>Но затем случились две вещи: на груди у Дэмерона болтался свиток, а Хакс достаточно был просолен в походах компании, чтобы обращать самое живейшее внимание на любые свитки; но стоило ему только потянуться избавить пирата от его ценной ноши, как Дэмерон, даром что мертвецки пьяный, проявив редкостную прыть, подскочил, крепко обнял Хакса до хруста в рёбрах, чуть не повалив на себя, и тут же при всех матросах и солдатах смачно засосал ртом не ожидавшие такого натиска тонкие и мягкие генеральские губы.</p><p>Вот после этого генералу Хаксу определённо следовало бы заколоть дерзкого пирата на месте, но тот успел нашептать ему заплетающимся от рома языком такое, что шпага выпала у Хакса из рук. Матросы понимающе взгоготнули за спиной.</p><p>Хаксу было не до наведения дисциплины: Дэмерон тоже искал Кайло Рена — но в отличие от компании Первого Порядка, знал куда точнее, как его выследить. А свиток действительно содержал кусок карты, которую Хакс давно разыскивал. Соблазн избавиться от прежнего её владельца был слишком велик — но счёты к Кайло Рену у компании были столь огромными, что дальше заколоть могли уже самого Хакса — за упущенную возможность расквитаться с преступником.</p><p>Матросы ведь внимательно ловили каждое слово пирата, а тот, хотя и пытался шептать, делал это слишком уж громко по пьяни. А значит, корабль поменяет курс и отправится осуществлять законное возмездие. Дэмерону тогда очень понравилось, как царственно до дрожи Хакс это произнёс, как вытянулись в струнку его люди, которые до того столь беззаботно и бессовестно хохотали над своим генералом; как капитан корабля почтительно снял перед Хаксом шляпу и как в воздухе разливался вместе с парами рома сладкий запах мести.</p><p>Дэмерона без особых церемоний забрали с острова, потому что компания ничем не гнушалась во имя возмездия, даже расщедрилась увезти с собой пирата, коль скоро он обладал столь полезными в их деле знаниями. И отчего-то не слишком уж и рвался возвращаться к пиратам. Как выходило с его рассказов — сбежал от них, не в последнюю очередь из-за обрывка карты.</p><p>А ещё Дэмерон был тёплый и наглый. Ради соблюдения порядка на корабле его заковали в кандалы и бросили в трюм, где он учил крыс плавать на мелководье, а Хакс в это время допивал остатки рома в каюте капитана и надеялся добраться до той степени забытья, когда треклятый пиратский поцелуй перестанет тревожить сердце и нутро. Чёрта с два, забыться у него так и не получилось.</p><p>Поэтому в первый раз, когда Хаксу на шею накинули цепь от кандалов, он был почти рад — что совершил эту роковую ошибку, допустил на борт пирата живым и сейчас точно за неё поплатится. И ледяные мокрые цепи со смачным звуком хрустнут на генеральской шее и избавят его от душных и жарких мыслей раз и навсегда.</p><p>Но Дэмерон не задушил его, а вместо этого закованными руками обнял за плечи и притянул цепью к себе, и тогда Хакс углубил свои познания того, насколько именно Дэмерон был тёплый и наглый. И даже не жаловался на тёмный и мокрый трюм — говорил, на их пиратском корыте всё обстояло гораздо хуже. Почему-то Хакс даже загордился тем, какой хороший удалось установить порядок во флоте компании.</p><p>Но Дэмерон не давал ему задуматься — Дэмерон вновь и вновь целовал его, набрасывался, как изголодавшийся зверь, а Хакс, наверное, сошёл с ума, раз позволял это раз за разом, и спускался в трюм всё чаще, и выпил у капитана все запасы рома, но не мог — прекратить.</p><p>Они совсем одичали под этим палящим солнцем и солёным ветром, совсем забыли, каково это — быть людьми, а не функциями и званиями, сами покрылись соляной коркой, загрубели и омертвели — поначалу Хаксу было ещё просто придумывать происходящему оправдания. Но потом пьяная выходка Дэмерона повторилась, когда оба были трезвы, как стеклышки в капитановой подзорной трубе, и ещё несколько раз после, и Хакс понял, что пропал с головой. Если бы это выбралось из трюма наружу, то Хаксу бы светил трибунал, а Дэмерону — увлекательное плавание с акулами.</p><p>Поэтому Хаксу хотелось, чтобы Дэмерон его всё же придушил и покончил с этим всем — дикарским, грязным, потным — желанным, чёрт морской его побери. Но Дэмерон и не думал прекращать, только врастал в Хакса ещё глубже, ещё больнее — с этими его холодными цепями, жарким дыханием, острыми зубами, дурацкими нежностями, годящимися разве что для портовых шлюх…</p><p>Но только высказаны они были таким глухим низким голосом, похожим на звериный рык, что Хакс дурел с этого голоса, рук бесстыдных и бесчисленных — сколько их было у Дэмерона, Хакс в темноте не мог разобрать, а ну как и все восемь, точно у осьминога? Хакс пьянел от Дэмерона, точно от целой бочки рома; его вело шумной волной и распластывало по склизким и мокрым стенам трюма, и последней силы воли хватало, чтобы удержаться на ногах, не свалиться в воду к крысам под их дружный писк, не опростоволоситься перед ожидающими на палубе матросами, не сойти с ума окончательно…</p><p>Наверное, Хакс поверил Дэмерону и пропал в нём потому, что тот ничего никогда не выпрашивал для себя: не возражал из-за кандалов и трюма, не требовал перевода в генеральскую каюту, как мог бы потребовать очень ценный гость капитана и генерала, а поэтому чувство самосохранения у Хакса напрочь отключилось.</p><p>Лучше бы Дэмерон просто придушил его тогда. Потому что их ожидание закончилось, и Кайло Рен сам заявился в засаду. Нет, Хакс обо всём был предупреждён, Хакс готовился сам и готовил людей, но когда Рен разносил в щепки их корабль, прежде чем взять на абордаж, когда ни один фехтовальщиков не мог даже приблизиться к нему, реющему чёрной смертью над людьми компании, — тогда только Хакс понял, как жёстко он просчитался, решив, что сумеет одолеть Рена своими силами, будет повышен в звании, получит в командование целый флот…</p><p>Он ни с кем не делился своими сокровенными мечтами, даже с Дэмероном — особенно с Дэмероном! Зачем пиратам знать о том флоте, что вскоре будет против них выставлен во всей своей мощи. Зачем вообще было думать о том, что случится, когда Хакс выйдет из трюма и уже не вернётся… Но потом все мечты с треском разлетелись щепками, и трюм тоже, а Хакс глотал солёную воду, и давился, и задыхался, и проклинал себя за ошибку в расчётах, за самонадеянность, дерзость, глупость, за то, что отвлекался на задурившего ему голову пирата, когда мог бы позвать подкрепление, да хоть весточку в штаб компании, что угодно…</p><p>А потом знакомый холод металла на шее возвратил его из небытия и привёл в чувство. Дэмерон с силой давил ему на грудь и заставлял выплёвывать воду. Они долго дрейфовали, прижатые к обломку корабля — и как только Дэмерон выловил его в этом месиве? — и удерживались на куске дерева благодаря цепи на кандалах, которой Дэмерон прочно за неё уцепился. Вдалеке показались очертания острова. Неужто морские боги были к ним благосклонны?</p><p>— Морские боги любят безумцев и влюблённых, — будто читая мысли Хакса, хрипло прошептал, Дэмерон рядом с ним. У Хакса не было сил спорить, кто из них влюблён и в кого, — с «безумцем» же он на удивление легко смирился. Что же, этот безумец ещё покажет, на что он годен. Свиток, с которого всё началось, был плотно зажат между ним и Дэмероном. Кажется, судьба давала Хаксу шанс начать всё сначала. И даже не в бодрящем одиночестве.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Борщ (пост!ТЛД, PG, 1575 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В недрах Сопротивления зародился коварнейший план (и претворилось это в лирический абсурд в пост-ТЛД сеттинге). Писано по командному раскуру: "По с кастрюлей борща, как гаммельнский крысолов с флейтой, — весь "Супримаси" зачарован, Хакс съедает борщ, Рен утаскивает себе кастрюлю в качестве шлема".</p><p>Из цикла "Кулинарные войны", часть первая. У истории есть и вторая часть за авторством Henri the Jedi, где ПП решительно и неотвратимо наносит ответный удар. Так что кулинарное развращение продолжится!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да вы даже представить себе не можете! — воскликнул Финн и всплеснул руками, чуть не опрокинув общий стол.</p><p>— Неужели настолько плохо? — спросила Рей, торопливо дожёвывая хлеб с остатками соуса, который она аккуратно собирала со своей тарелки.</p><p>— Хуже, чем сухие пайки на Джакку, Рей! — Глаза Финна даже несколько выпучились от ужаса.</p><p>Рей чуть не подавилась хлебом: невозможно было даже вообразить нечто худшее.</p><p>— Поэтому это вернейшее дело, генерал Органа! Если мы покажем штурмовикам и офицерам Первого Порядка, какая на самом деле бывает еда, они у Сопротивления в кармане.</p><p>Лея задумчиво оглядела собравшихся. План Финна звучал нелепо, но другого у них не оставалось.</p><p>— Был один старинный рецепт, я даже пыталась сама по нему готовить, когда Бен был маленьким.</p><p>Лея смотрела будто сквозь остальных, вспоминая давно минувшую эпоху. Все уставились на неё в изумлении: она раньше никогда не упоминала сына сама, особенно те времена, когда её семья ещё была вся в сборе.</p><p>— Да, мы могли бы попробовать возродить этот рецепт и кое-какие традиции тех времён. У меня тогда ничего не вышло, конечно, — Лея грустно улыбнулась, — ни с супом, ни с возрождением. Но сейчас у меня достаточно помощников. Осталось решить, как мы доставим ценный груз в логово наших противников.</p><p>Рей вскинулась с места:</p><p>— Я уже проникала на их корабли, я готова сделать это ещё раз!</p><p>Финн и Роуз бдили: они с обеих сторон удержали Рей за руки и возмущённо зароптали:</p><p>— Тебе нельзя больше соваться в логово врага, особенно — так, как ты провернула это в тот раз!</p><p>Лея с грустью смотрела на бойкую сильную девушку, на пламя праведного гнева в её глазах — только чудо и, пожалуй, сама Сила помогли ей тогда на «Превосходстве», вряд ли следовало бы искушать судьбу ещё раз. К тому же здесь следовало действовать менее прямолинейно.</p><p>— Нет, Рей. — Лея покачала головой. — Ты нужна здесь. Но я непременно дам тебе попробовать то, что получится. Если получится, — шёпотом добавила она.</p><p>— Тогда выбор очевиден. — По Дэмерон расправил плечи и смотрел на Лею прямо и с вызовом. — Я уже показал вам, что я могу, здесь.</p><p>Сказано это было с горечью. Многие отвели взгляды, но не Лея: и она, и все присутствующие понимали, что если кто и справится с задачей самым непредсказуемым образом, то только По.</p><p>— В этом деле нет готовых решений. И никто не сможет тебе помочь, По. Придётся импровизировать.</p><p>— То, что нужно, генерал.</p><p>***</p><p>Одинокий крестокрыл запрашивал разрешение на посадку не где-нибудь, а в ангаре флагманского звёздного разрушителя Первого Порядка. Поскольку вражеский корабль прибыл без сопровождения, его пока не стали сбивать — наблюдали, к чему весь этот спектакль.</p><p>Когда новость о крестокрыле дошла до капитанского мостика, Хаксу стало не по себе. Первым его порывом было затребовать прямой связи с экипажем крестокрыла, но дурное предчувствие и не менее омерзительные воспоминания помешали этому желанию исполниться.</p><p>К тому же у Хакса не было сомнений в военном превосходстве их сил перед каким-то жалким крестокрылом — а Рен в случае чего, наверное, уж сможет почувствовать, если там очередной подарок от вражеских форсъюзеров.</p><p>Крестокрыл Хакс приказал пропустить и приготовился наблюдать.</p><p>Камеры не подвели — из кабины показался вражеский пилот и сам вышел на связь с капитанским мостиком. Обеими руками пилот прижимал к груди что-то округлое, явно тяжёлое и весьма громоздкое, поэтому голос его прозвучал сбивчиво и загнанно.</p><p>Он представился как коммандер По Дэмерон. Только годы оттачивания безупречной силы воли удержали Хакса от того, чтобы не командовать тотчас же стрелять изо всех орудий.</p><p>Дэмерон меж тем завёл соловьиную песнь о том, что в связи с наступлением перемирия — тут офицеры Хакса недоумённо переглянулись между собой и с сомнением взглянули на своего генерала — в связи с этим радостным событием в Сопротивлении вспомнили об однажды важнейшем для всей галактики Дне матери, и посему он, коммандер Дэмерон, как посол доброй воли прибыл в стан врага должным образом отметить перемирие и означенный День матери.</p><p>Хакс остро почувствовал, как обычно бледная кожа на его лице воспылала отвратительными красными пятнами. Казалось, весь офицерский состав наблюдал за ним и скрывал гадкий смех за масками покорного безразличия.</p><p>На мостике вдруг сделалось необычайно душно. Дэмерон продолжал говорить про сакральный смысл празднования Дня матери, и никто его не останавливал. Отправленные в ангар штурмовики замерли, будто зачарованные, пока Дэмерон шёл мимо них, не прекращая своей досужей болтовни о важности традиций.</p><p>А потом он всё-таки проговорился. Признался, что прилетел передать презент от генерала Органы лично Верховному лидеру Первого Порядка. И что ещё у него есть кое-что для генерала Хакса, поскольку, как напомнил Дэмерон по громкой связи всему огромному экипажу разрушителя, генерал Хакс наверняка с большим трепетом готовился к празднику и определённо найдёт с коммандером общий язык.</p><p>Хакс захлебнулся яростью и отдал штурмовикам приказ немедленно схватить Дэмерона. Независимо от того, что за презент приготовило гнусное Сопротивление, нельзя было допустить, чтобы Дэмерон добрался до Верховного лидера. Даже если тому самому взбредёт в голову встретить посла доброй воли. Это однозначно пахло ловушкой, попыткой покушения, отравления и мало ли чем ещё.</p><p>***</p><p>А ещё это пахло… домом. Камеры и датчики показали, что приказ Хакса штурмовиками принят, однако те даже не шелохнулись и продолжали стоять истуканами. А затем — к вящему ужасу и изумлению Хакса и всех прочих на капитанском мостике — штурмовики стройными рядами двинулись за Дэмероном на почтительном расстоянии, не приближаясь и не отставая.</p><p>Донельзя возмущённый актом прямого неповиновения приказу, Хакс чеканным шагом вышел с мостика навстречу смутьяну. На самом деле ему хотелось выбежать, поднять тревогу и стянуть все силы корабля на это возмутительное происшествие, но генералу не пристало бегать на виду у подчинённых.</p><p>В коридоре его застиг запах. Охраняющих мостик штурмовиков точно сдуло ветром. У Хакса закружилась голова от внезапно накатившего желания прилечь прямо на холодном полу, свернуться клубочком и погрызть большой палец. Хакс дико затряс головой: а вот последнее-то видение откуда взялось? Неужели Рен опять что-то эдакое натворил с этой его Силой, что теперь и Первый Порядок должен страдать от его экспериментов?</p><p>Запах усиливался, пробуждал голод и смутные воспоминания о босоногом беззаботном детстве. Хаксу почудилось тепло материнских рук и неповторимый тембр её голоса. Он не выдержал и пружинисто побежал по опустевшим коридорам — то ли прочь от голоса, то ли навстречу запаху.</p><p>На перекрестье отсеков случились разом три вещи: из соседнего коридора тёмной тучей стремительно приближался Верховный лидер, прямо на Хакса прогулочным шагом надвигался Дэмерон с этим своим кастрюлеобразным презентом в руках, а у самого Хакса оглушительно громко забурлило в животе.</p><p>Рен встал как вкопанный и вперился в Хакса с таким удивлением, будто видел его впервые. Дэмерон тоже остановился, склонил голову и пробормотал: «Ну надо ж такому случиться…»</p><p>Вслед за Дэмероном из коридора посыпали штурмовики, отряд за отрядом, неудержимо смыкая ряды. Тут Хакс справился с собственным стыдом настолько, чтобы оторвать взгляд от своего скрытого плотной шинелью возмущённо бурчащего живота, и как раз застал дивное зрелище властно простирающего руки Рена, который Силой взялся отшвыривать штурмовиков от Дэмерона.</p><p>Это бы пахло изменой и военным переворотом, если бы это не пахло столь одурительно вкусно. Дэмерон пожал плечами и меланхолично заметил, ни к кому напрямую не обращаясь:</p><p>— Ну что же, давайте трапезничать прямо здесь. Не самое удобное место, правда, но…</p><p>Хакс ринулся напрямик к Дэмерону, пока Рен раскидывал штурмовиков, а те вставали и упорно возвращались к покинутым местам вокруг злосчастного посла доброй воли.</p><p>Дэмерон же глядел на Хакса так, будто ни Рена, ни штурмовиков вокруг не было, и от этого голова тоже кружилась. Запах забивал ноздри памятью о доме, мягких родных руках, уютном бульканье чего-то на устаревшей плите, а Дэмерон пронизывал Хакса глазами, точно раскалёнными угольями. И протягивал ему кастрюлю и неведомо откуда взявшуюся ложку.</p><p>Из-под неплотно прикрытой крышки валил пар и будоражащие сердце и разум ароматы. Хакс даже не понял толком, зачем именно он рванулся к Дэмерону, когда ложка была заботливо вложена ему в затянутую перчаткой руку, а с кастрюли перед ним аккуратно сняли крышку.</p><p>***</p><p>Дальше — как в тумане.</p><p>Хакс причмокивал, сглатывал и тянул к себе ложку за ложкой, не давая себе времени ни прожевать, ни даже толком распробовать вкус пищи. Он очнулся от поглощения супа только тогда, когда рядом, словно стадо раненых ранкоров, взревел Рен.</p><p>Не успел Хакс осознать причину такого звериного поведения своего нового лидера, как Рен вырвал у Хакса кастрюлю с остатками борща, в два глотка прикончил весь суп и, скрежеща зубами, сжал кастрюлю Силой так сильно, что та стала очертаниями напоминать его старую уродливую маску.</p><p>Рен заревел ещё громче, и маска сделалась ещё более похожей. Сила творила чудеса моделирования. Прижимая бывшую кастрюлю к сердцу, Рен натурально сбежал в боковой коридор, не оглядываясь.</p><p>Те из штурмовиков, что не были им нокаутированы, споро подобрались и ринулись за Верховным Лидером, одурманенные суповыми запахами, всё ещё доносящимися из новоявленной маски.</p><p>Хакс и Дэмерон остались в коридоре вдвоём. Хакс до сих пор сжимал в кулаке ложку и наблюдал за тем, как медленно и ритмично дрожала его рука. Так же отстранённо он отметил, как Дэмерон накрыл его кулак своей смуглой ладонью, и дрожь почему-то унялась.</p><p>Всё ещё хотелось свернуться клубочком прямо на холодном полу, где они сидели друг напротив друга и Дэмерон держал его за руку. Хакс качнулся в сторону в попытке побороть дремотное желание завалиться спать прямо перед врагом, внёсшим смуту в их ряды под видом кастрюли с супом. Пусть это и был самый вкусный суп в жизни Хакса — он в этом никогда не признается. Ничто не могло быть вкуснее материнского супа, нет…</p><p>Но Дэмерон не дал ему упасть и уснуть, аккуратно удержал за плечи, и его руки согревали Хакса сквозь плотную ткань формы.</p><p>Хакс чувствовал, как с подбородка на шинель ползли ленивые капли жирного бульона. Он было потянулся языком, чтобы слизнуть их, но Дэмерон опередил его. Собрал всё с подбородка и двинулся вверх, к раскрытым губам Хакса. И попробовал их, раз, другой, третий — всё настойчивее накрывая их своим ртом. Всё вкуснее.</p><p>— Хорошенько отпраздновали, правда, Хагз. — Дэмерон не спрашивал — он утверждал. И продолжал целовать Хакса.</p><p>И Хакс отвечал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Лучшее наказание (пох и сайд!рейло, PG, 560 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>По устраивает Хаксу незапланированный камин-аут. ER, постканон, флафф, Дмрн хохмит, фоновое рейло умиляются зрелищу поха.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они возникли из одного из многочисленных боковых ответвлений главного коридора прежде, чем Хакс успел укрыться от их внимательных взглядов. Нет, он, конечно, не собирался прятаться, он же выше этого, но встретиться именно с <i>этими</i>, сейчас… Он не был готов. Да и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Рен и его мусорщица меж тем шли прямо на Хакса и буравили его одинаковыми враждебными взглядами. Он не будет останавливаться, не даст слабины, он выпрямит спину (как будто было возможно вытянуться ещё ровнее) и упрямо пойдёт навстречу предателям, станет смотреть им прямо в глаза.</p><p>В прошлый раз со смотрением в глаза у Хакса не вышло — в этот же раз на взгляд мусорщицы и бывшего Верховного лидера словно набросили какую-то пелену: их взор потеплел и обратился куда-то за спину Хаксу. Тот не успел удивиться столь разительной перемене настроений, как тёплые руки со столь знакомыми смуглыми ладонями крепко обняли его со спины и остановили его целеустремлённое движение вперёд.<br/>
Рен с мусорщицей тоже встали перед ними в некоторой нерешительности, девчонка даже выдавила из себя неловкое, почти вопросительное: «Привет?» — и замерла в ожидании ответной вежливости. Не дождётся!</p><p>— Привет-привет! — радостно отвечал ей Дэмерон, укладывая голову к Хаксу на плечо. Никогда ещё тому так не хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, как в эту минуту. Голова Дэмерона была тяжёлая, а подбородок колючий, казалось, даже сквозь шинель.<br/>
— Соскучились? — беззаботно продолжал тот, как ни в чём не бывало.</p><p>Хакс остро почувствовал, как его лицо покрывается красными пятнами, и быстро задышал, бешено раздувая ноздри, пытаясь сбить смущение. Но, по-видимому, только покраснел ещё больше, потому что Рен, до того скептически его оглядывавший, подумать только — улыбнулся. Лучше бы он не улыбался никогда, это было страшное зрелище. Хотя Хакс и не был уверен, что его раскрасневшееся лицо было сейчас чем-то приятнее.</p><p>Гораздо лучше Реновой была реакция мусорщицы — её аж всю перекосило при виде Дэмерона, собственнически лапающего Хакса у всех на виду. Рано или поздно это должно было стать явным, но не в таком же виде! Криффов показушник! Хакс с удивлением понял, что ему нравится наблюдать за смятением этой парочки, даже если причиной смятения оказался он сам.</p><p>— Но почему, По?! — Это сейчас была слеза у мусорщицы в голосе? Так расстроилась выбору своего доброго друга? Не ожидала?<br/>
— Как по чему, по нам, конечно же! — Естественно, это же Дэмерон, ещё бы он не стал хохмить, да в такой удачный момент.<br/>
Хакс закатил глаза с практически слышимым скрипом, Дэмерон в это время приобнял его крепче и задышал в ухо очень громко, очень жарко, очень…</p><p>Красные пятна были, по-видимому, только цветочками. У Хакса раньше не было возможностей привыкнуть к публичным проявлениям нежности, поэтому он отчаянно заёрзал, пытаясь выбраться из цепких рук, но не тут-то было! Глядя на его мучения, Рен лёгонько подтолкнул мусорщицу в плечо, призывая обратить внимание на эту комедию, и расхохотался своей хриплой пародией на смех.<br/>
— Ты не находишь, Рей, что это лучшее наказание для такого, как он?</p><p>Мусорщица, до этого смущённая, оглядела Хакса с ног до головы и, кивнув Рену, громко прыснула, вот же нахалка! С этим оба наглеца удалились, глупо хихикая промеж себя. Хакс не знал, куда деваться, ему хотелось кричать Рену вслед: «Какого — такого?! Да ты себя-то когда последний раз в зеркале видел, предатель!» — но Дэмерон держал его крепко и шептал страшное, будто читая мысли Хакса:<br/>
— Может, это для такого, как я, наказание, м-м? По крайней мере, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь краснеть так развратно…<br/>
С этими словами Дэмерон нежно прикусил Хакса за ухо. Наказание было определённо, возмутительно лучшим для обоих.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. При свидетелях (NC-17, 759 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Миллисент появляется в самый ответственный момент. PWP, юмор, ER, вуайеризм (со стороны котэ), упоминание римминга.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Шшш, не двигайся. — По ласково, но крепко удерживает Хакса за разведённые ягодицы.</p><p>Сделать это не так-то просто, по разгорячённой коже плавно стекает персиковая смазка, и По кажется, что вот сейчас-то он их точно не удержит.</p><p>— Это ещё почему? — шепчет Хакс, недовольный неожиданной паузой.</p><p>Да он бы кричал уже, только сорвал весь голос прежде, когда По вылизывал его задницу.</p><p>По перехватывает упругие ягодицы поудобнее, чтобы не выскользнули, чего доброго. Хотя он только что сам растянул Хакса и языком, и пальцами так, что скольжение совершенно точно не доставит Хаксу болезненных ощущений, но По пока не готов добавлять подобных внезапностей в их и без того мало предсказуемые отношения.</p><p>— У нас гости, и, кажется, они не ожидали увидеть тебя в таком виде.</p><p>«Тебя, значит, ожидали?» — Хаксу хочется резко ответить, чтобы По не затягивал это дальше, а дал ему уже съехать на свой огненно-жаркий член, иначе зачем он его там вылизывал с таким энтузиазмом, что Хакс думал: ещё чуть-чуть — и действительно сожрёт?</p><p>— Какие ещё гости? — вместо этого говорит он, глядя По прямо в глаза: не разыгрывает ли тот его в очередной раз.</p><p>Обернуться и проверить самому — значит поверить, повестись, поддаться, а Хакс больше этого не допустит.</p><p>Однако его собственный член, только что плотно и влажно прижимавшийся к животу, кажется, имеет свои собственные идеи на этот счёт и, покачиваясь, несколько отклоняется в сторону, словно бы посмотреть, кто там к ним пришёл.</p><p>— О, очень важные! — Хаксу совсем не нравится расцветающая на губах у По дьявольская усмешка.</p><p>В это время кровать прогибается от нового веса, и Хакс догадывается, кто же всё-таки к ним пожаловал. Не то что бы это как-либо облегчало его положение: колени напряжены на предела, поддерживая тело в неестественной позе, растянутый вход надсадно пульсирует, чувствительную кожу холодит щедро выдавленная По смазка, и больше всего хочется опуститься на его член, пышущий жаром и нетерпением, согревающий и жадный до призывно растянутого отверстия.</p><p>Миллисент приветливо трётся о бедро Хакса и заглядывает ему прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Ей не следует на такое смотреть, — шепчет Хакс, отводя взгляд от чересчур любопытного животного к своему поникающему от стыда члену.</p><p>Одной рукой удерживая Хакса за ягодицу, другой По тянется исправить это недоразумение и поддержать член Хакса, чем сможет, например, своей крупной и мозолистой ладонью, пока тот охвачен смущением перед своей кошкой и, вместо того, чтобы помогать, впивается своими длинными острыми пальцами По в плечи и очень опасно покачивает задницей над его членом, практически насаживаясь на него — но не насаживаясь же!</p><p>Но прежде чем По успевает оказать Хаксу посильную помощь, в его ладонь ласково утыкается мягкая кошачья морда. Миллисент урчит и лижет По ладонь. Ластится, будто соскучившись. Хакс дёргано выдыхает, от напряжения почти опускается на член По, но каким-то невероятным усилием воли сдерживает себя.</p><p>— Не вздумай вот этими руками меня трогать, — шипит он с такой брезгливостью, как будто это не он сам чуть ли не вылизывает свою кошку при любой возможности (По немного ревнует).</p><p>По подозревает, что на самом деле Хакс волнуется из-за Миллисент и того, что она могла слизнуть с его ладоней, — но на этот раз там не было ничего, кроме, разве что, остатков персиковой смазки. Вот если бы она зашла к ним попозже, тогда…</p><p>— Она пришла поддержать тебя, не переживай. — По смеётся в губы Хакса и нежно накрывает их своими, мягко сминает и оглаживает языком нижнюю губу — просит не париться по пустякам.</p><p>Всё-таки накрывает член Хакса тщательно вылизанной ладонью и вдавливает большим пальцем головку — пробует, как легко натягивается кожица, как пульсирует кровь в венках в такт биению сердца.</p><p>Хакс прикрывает глаза не то от неловкости, не то от удовольствия, накатывающего волнами тягучего электричества; от нарочно экономных и медленных движений По — опять тот дразнится, да ещё и красуется перед Миллисент наверняка же: мол, смотри, что я делаю с твоим хозяином.</p><p>Миллисент при этом почему-то довольно урчит, а потом Хакс кожей чувствует, что она решает обойти это дивное зрелище со всех сторон, видимо, чтобы насладиться ракурсами сполна. Её шелковистая шерсть гладит Хакса по ногам, но затем упругий и торчащий гордой несгибаемой антенной кошачий хвост прямиком задевает его промежность.</p><p>По крупно вздрагивает от прошедшейся по головке члена шерсти, а Хакса прошивает от внезапного, тонкого, острого, щекотного и совершенно уносит. С протяжным стоном он резко соскальзывает на член По, подаваясь вперёд и раскрываясь ещё больше.</p><p>По видит звёзды с зажмуренными глазами, так ему невозможно ярко, тесно и жарко двигаться, разгоняя их ритм всё быстрее, спугнув Миллисент их диким сдвоенным стоном, раскачивая Хакса на себе до полной потери равновесия ими обоими. По видит звёзды, очень много звёзд.</p><p>— Не знал, что щекотка так на тебя действует, — шепчет он Хаксу в губы, когда тот загнанно дышит и обмякает в его объятьях.</p><p>Миллисент выползает из-под кровати и возмущённо мяукает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Добровольно (гет с фем!Дмрн, PG-13, 510 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Комедийная романтическая зарисовка о том, как фем!Дэмерон прилетает сдаваться в плен ПП. Прегет, гендерсвитч, чуточку кинка на перчатки.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это безрассудно, генерал. Отдайте приказ сбить этого нахала!<br/>
— Что ты путаешь генерала, он подлетел слишком близко, мы не сможем его сбить, не задев самих себя, и уж генералу это известно! Генерал!<br/>
— Пусть подлетает.</p><p>Хакс довольно ухмыльнулся. Флот Первого Порядка со всех сторон окружил юркую посудину лучшего пилота Сопротивления Дэмерона, тому теперь никуда от них не деться. Радары показывали абсолютную тишину, не считая единственной точки: крестокрыл влетел в их логово действительно в гордом одиночестве — глупейшая тактика, но, если подумать, не такая уж и редкостная для этих самонадеянных бойцов Сопротивления!</p><p>— Он почему-то не стреляет…<br/>
— Стал бы он стрелять, мы бы его тут же в пыль рассеяли. Но я тебе больше скажу: он просит посадки! Генерал, что нам?..<br/>
— Впускайте.</p><p>Офицеры с недоверием посмотрели на Хакса. Перевели взгляд на приближающуюся точку вражеского крестокрыла на радаре. Вновь с сомнением взглянули на своего генерала.<br/>
— Но что если это ловушка, генерал Хакс?<br/>
— Вот именно! А вдруг на борту какая-то неведомая зараза?</p><p>***</p><p>Крестокрыл заломил залихватскую петлю и приземлился в каких-то метрах от встречающих его отрядов штурмовиков. «Вот же показушник!» — поморщился Хакс.<br/>
Верх кабины крестокрыла бесшумно открылся, сопровождающий дроид пропиликал им своё приветствие, а лучший пилот Сопротивления встал и выпрямился во весь свой небольшой рост прямиком в кабине.<br/>
«Что за коротышка? Так вот кого они называют своим асом?» — Хакс с высоты своего роста взирал на показательное выступление с нескрываемым скептицизмом.</p><p>В это время пилот эффектным жестом снял шлем, и Хаксов скептицизм весь улетучился. По рядам штурмовиков прокатилось плохо завуалированное «А-ах». Ряды тренированных бойцов дрогнули. Хакс было зыркнул на них строго — но и сам тоже ахнул. По плечам лучшего пилота, как в замедленной съёмке, рассыпались густейшие, цвета воронова крыла, чуть спутанные кудри.</p><p>Затем она обратила свой томный взор на совершенно ошалевших офицеров Первого Порядка, а насладившись полученным эффектом, легко спрыгнула с крестокрыла практически к ним в объятья и сразу же поинтересовалась густым басовитым голосом, столь хорошо знакомым Хаксу по их сетевым перебранкам: «Ну что, мальчики… Ой!»</p><p>Едва заметным движением Дэмерон отключила модулятор голоса и обратилась напрямую к Хаксу, безошибочно угадав его среди других чинов высшего командования: «Кому же из вас сдаться в плен прекраснейшему пилоту Сопротивления?»</p><p>Хакс оторопел, опешили и остальные. Дэмерон обходила их, будто большая хищная кошка обходит загнанную добычу, тыкала в высоких полковников и генералов маленькой аккуратной ручкой в кожаной перчатке и качала головой, всякий раз заставляя кудри волноваться и мерцать на свету ангара: «Нет, нет, и тебе тоже нет. Не подходишь. И ты тоже».</p><p>Всё это время Дэмерон не спускала глаз с Хакса, пока наконец не стала прямо напротив него и не протянула с видимым удовольствием: «О, а вот рыжий, ты в моём вкусе. Генерал Хакс, если я не ошибаюсь? Что же, ты можешь застегнуть на мне наручники, но помни — будь нежен».</p><p>Последние слова Дэмерон уже шептала. Едва договорив, она быстро облизала полные алые губы, прикусила белыми-белыми зубами свою перчатку и медленно стянула её с ладони. Хакс сглотнул, во рту безнадёжно пересохло. Какой-то офицер подал ему наручники для пленницы, но Хакс их чуть не выронил, не в силах отвернуться от зрелища. Дэмерон глядела на него исподлобья, всё ещё держа перчатку во рту и прикусывая. Это точно была ловушка, и Хакс только что радостно согласился попасться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Смех сожжённых галактик не нарушит твой сон (PG, 550 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Психоделическая элегия о постканонном похе. Преслэш, пафос, POV от второго лица.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Смех сожжённых галактик не нарушит твой сон, пепел их не ляжет тебе на плечи, не укутает белой мантией сбывшихся надежд, ибо ты не будешь больше спать, не уснёшь, не выдохнешь. Только вдох, залп, выстрел — и дождь, непременный дождь в каждом вдохе. Ты не любишь дождя, ибо он ранит стрелами, проникает в память, оставляет на теле борозды, а на душе — шрамы. И за шумом дождя не услышишь их смеха, не вдохнёшь дымного ужаса, всё утонет в сером тумане вечного бодрствования. Их пожары, что болотные огоньки, уведут тебя вглубь, не вернёшься из мрака.</p><p>Белый мрамор кожи твоей опаловым светом волнует тьму, нарушает её предстояние, опадает дождевой влагой, грохочет каждою каплею. Молочный туман скрадывает твой боевой клич, липко и медленно проникает в тело твоё, вытесняет из него тебя самого.</p><p>Кровь твоя, как вешняя вода, истаяла, бурным потоком вышла изо льдов твоих генеральских оков, вся без остатка сгорела в пустынном солнце, когда ещё слышен был смех галактик. Жди же дождя, собирай по ночам в хрупкие мраморные ладони росу пяти лун, замирай на вдохе, не спи: не уснёшь в вязком тумане, заплутаешь во тьме, скроешься от собственных снов.</p><p>В белый мрамор въедаются красноватых листьев прожилки — жизней чужих и своих, тебе ли их наперечёт знать, кем был ты, а кем те, что стоят вкруг тебя рядами таких же белых безмолвных колонн. Как столпы соляные, молчите в храмовом мраке, но дождь не истаивает вас и не проявит к вам своей милости.</p><p>Белый мрамор уж вовсе не белый, в ржавых трещинах красная липкая жижа — так похожа на кровь. Сожми губы крепче, трещины на мраморе разойдутся узорочьем — сотвори их глубже, оковами не удержать их, дождём не заставить их замолчать. Там в вышине галактики дерзкие снова смеются, глядятся в молочно-гладкое лицо твоё, как в зеркало, и смех их расходится мириадами взрывов.</p><p>***</p><p>Небо в пустыне воспалено зноем, синева пронзительная до черноты, в ней уютно, как во мраке туманов. И под тонкими веками твоими народятся для этой тьмы новые звёзды. Кто унёс тебя из храма неспящих — дождей и статуй? Кто бросил на солнцепёке, исколол все руки об острое крошево мрамора, кто среди вас — расхититель гробниц?</p><p>Кто открыл улыбкой, точно ключом, все двери в сокровищницу, кто разрубил на части неподатливый камень саркофага? Кто смеётся тебе в лицо так громко, что не слышишь за ним хохота сожжённых галактик? Ты не видишь его улыбки за опалёнными веками, каменной маской сковано лицо твоё, и трещинами разбегается от тебя во все стороны прежний мир, сочится сукровицей памяти и тут же высыхает на солнце.</p><p>Шипит и пенится твой мир под его взором, и солёная плёнка твоей истории растрескивается в его смуглых руках, обращается пылью и сушит губы крошевом надежд. Кто он, что посмел докоснуться до тебя, неспящего, что выкрал тебя из омутов ледяной воды в мир огня иссушающего и немилосердного, злого и голодного, как ты сам. Кто узнал ваше сходство?</p><p>Голодный горячий мир узнаёт тебя и приветствует дикой радостью, смехом новым и незнакомым, прогорклым и хриплым, острым на сколах. Мрамор твоего саркофага блистает слепящими самоцветами у ног твоих, чёрные кудри расхитителя гробниц обрамляют твой горизонт, смуглые руки его ведут тебя прочь от обломков саркофага — тюрьмы твоей.</p><p>Здесь не услышишь ты больше смеха сожжённых галактик — он заглушит его своим, словом властным остановит дождь, выкатит из-за пазухи к горизонту новое солнце, легко подбросит его на ладони и закинет на небосвод. Новые галактики ещё не умеют смеяться — он научит их. Вы вместе научите.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. it's called trash can not trash cannot (ТROS!фиксит, PG, 830 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020. Написано с учётом событий девятого фильма токмо уползания Хакса для. Микро-камео Финна и Зори Блисс, поховый преслэш в глазах читателя🌚</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Уберите это отсюда немедленно, он пачкает полы.<br/>
— Слушаюсь, адепт-генерал Прайд.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эй, Финн! Генерал Финн! Ты видишь его?<br/>— Нет, По! То есть генерал Дэмерон. Но я его чувствую. Вон они на том разрушителе, цельтесь в него!<br/>— Отлично, уж теперь-то им от нас никуда не деться! Нехилая у тебя изжога, раз показывает расположение вражеских маршалов!<br/>— Это не изжога, По!<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Генерал Дэмерон, куда вы? Мы их разбили, флагманский корабль повержен, через несколько минут там не останется ничего, кроме пепла!<br/>— Помогайте остальным! За меня не беспокойтесь и не следуйте за мной. Всё под контролем.<br/>— Вас поняли, генерал.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дэмерон отключает микрофоны у передатчиков и выжимает из своего верного крестокрыла всю мощь, на какую тот способен. Он примерно прикидывает, за какое время разрушитель сгорит дотла и по какой цепочке пройдут взрывы, а значит — у него всё ещё остаётся шанс. После настолько грандиозной заварушки с молниями и пушками, плавящими планеты, было бы последней глупостью не воспользоваться им.<p>Шпионы ценны всегда, а уж такие шпионы, да в таком кавардаке, — особенно. По крайней мере, так Дэмерон пытается объяснить себе обуявшую его панику. Адреналин будоражит, зрение сужается до туннельного, в мыслях бьётся гулкое и болезненное «Спасти». Спасти-спасти-спасти.</p><p>Дэмерон действует по наитию, вспоминая заученные и яркими синими линиями горящие в подкорке схематические планы и проекции разрушителей. Неприметное, самое бессмысленное место на корабле; туда обыкновенно даже не стреляют, поскольку там нет ничего: ни топливных отсеков, ни орудий, ни живой силы. Вынужденная пауза между смысловыми блоками, из которых конструируют разящую мощь «Разрушителя», — именно она может обернуться критической уязвимостью всей системы. Или спасением — как посмотреть. И откуда.</p><p>Пробивной силы своих лазерных пушек хватает, чтобы высадить хлипкие шлюзовые двери под корень. Забавно, что их даже не стали толком бронировать, — ох уж эта извечная имперская беспечность, как же сильно Дэмерон благодарен ей сейчас! Здесь нет приспособленных для мягких посадок площадок, но и имеющиеся плоскости вполне сойдут, ему нынче не до пафосных приземлений. Сердце Дэмерона колотится чаще, ещё быстрее, чем это казалось возможным всего несколько минут назад, когда судьба Сопротивления и всего свободного мира висела на волоске.</p><p>Дэмерон мельком оглядывает свои руки — пальцы дрожат крупной ритмичной дрожью. Маловероятно, убеждает он себя, прорываясь сквозь тонны хлама, что корабельные службы озаботились бы такими мелочами, как компрессия и утилизация мусора, да прямиком накануне решающей битвы. Собственно, в этом забвении рутинных мелочей — его единственный шанс на успех.</p><p>Всё ещё целый кусок корабля ощутимо трясёт — нужно поторапливаться. Пожалуй, Дэмерон бы скорее расчистил себе дорогу бластером, если бы не боялся задеть того, кого ему необходимо отыскать. На неприметном секретном комлинке застыло последнее сообщение — даже не второпях набранный текст, но самый простой код из тех, о которых шпион условился однажды с Сопротивлением, самый краткий и опасный код, — «Меня раскрыли».</p><p>На том же комлинке — маячок, непрерывно высылающий сигналы по их запароленной частоте. Со странным сожалением Дэмерон думает, что вот сейчас-то ему бы крайне пригодилась помощь Финна и его неведомой изжоги, благодаря которой они находили в космосе всех, кого искали, и безо всяких средств связи. Хорошая изжога, полезная в хозяйстве. Но Финн сейчас командует флотом вместо него, мелочно сбежавшего практически по личному делу, и нет времени об этом переживать.</p><p>Только продираться сквозь кучу ещё не прессованного мусора и отслеживать ответный сигнал. Дэмерон едва не пропускает слабый писк, похожий на гул в голове; разрушитель вокруг него сотрясается, стены и пол идут ходуном, металл отвратительно дребезжит, и грохот заглушает все мыслимые звуки. Но писк повторяется снова и снова, и тогда Дэмерон, как в трансе, в неистовстве продирается к источнику звука.</p><p>Из груды зловонного хлама торчат блестящие сапоги, а за ними — и их обладатель. Дэмерон не готов пока понять, как живой человек может вообще принять подобную позу, поэтому торопливо раскапывает Хакса из барахла и сколько может быстро бежит со своей тяжёлой и какой же высоченной ношей к выходу из мусорного отсека.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На базе его ни о чём не спрашивают, когда он с совершенно безумным лицом тащит бледного как полотно генерала Хакса на руках через гудящую, празднующую толпу. Финн помогает расчистить путь к палаткам медиков и — удивительно! — даже не смотрит осуждающе; они безусловно поговорят обо всём этом позже. Внутри Дэмерон узнаёт, что бронежилет Хакса был слишком тонким (уму непостижимо!), а выстрел бластера — мастерски точным. И что если бы он притащил его на полчаса позже, то мог бы отвезти обратно в мусорку.<p>Медикам не свойственна сентиментальность по отношению к военным преступникам, но зато они знают своё дело. У Хакса остаётся шанс. Дэмерона начинает приотпускать, дрожь от рук разгоняется волнами истерики по всему телу, и дежурным приходится вывести его прочь и подальше от Хакса, чтобы не нарушил ход операции.</p><p>В шумной пёстрой толпе Дэмерон видит Зори, на мгновение их взгляды пересекаются: его — распахнутый всему миру, взбудораженный и ошалевший от пережитого, её — скрыт зеркальным забралом. Дэмерон заигрывает с ней практически на автомате, не отдавая себе отчёта — на адреналине тело действует вперёд разума.</p><p>Но Зори давно его знает, понимает: это нервное. У них у всех сейчас — нервное. Поэтому она не сердится и тонко улыбается под шлемом — хорошо, что Дэмерон не увидит, а то ещё навоображает себе невесть чего. Она даже не прикладывает его бластером за такие дерзости. Кое-кому он в скорости очень пригодится здоровым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'd cut it out and then restart (викинги!AU, PG-13, 3359 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ярл Арм попал в Вальгаллу, как и подобает храброму воину, павшему в битве.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Сиквел к фику <a href="https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/~wtf-2019/p217157704.htm?oam#more3">"If I had a heart"</a> команды WTF GingerPilot 2019, разрешение автора на написание проды получено🖤<br/>В ролях: Арм Брендолссон/принц Амерон, Фазмхильд (почти)<br/><b>Варнингз:</b> суровый мужицкий (зачёркнуто) флафф, псевдоисторическая!AU, АТГ на грани фола, посмертие не то, чем кажется; <b>описание увечий!</b></p><p>Написано на спецквест команды WTF Star Wars Sequels по теме <i>"Мифологические Существа - Ангел"</i><br/>Название, очевидно, из Florence+The Machine🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Земля содрогалась от барабанного боя, его рокот гулким эхом отдавался в самом сердце.</p><p>— Поднимайся, Арм Брендолссон. — В знакомом голосе слышались нотки нетерпения. Она рвалась в бой, а Арм явно её задерживал.</p><p>Он попробовал разлепить глаза — всё вокруг оказалось залито ровным белым светом. Значит, они дома. Уже наступила зима. Снег покалывал голые ладони острыми морозными снежинками, но, казалось, не таял.</p><p>— Фазмхильд! — Арм одновременно узнавал и не узнавал свою верную деву щита. Она будто стала выше ещё на три головы, латы её отражали нездешний яркий и южный свет, но самое странное — от кожи её и белоснежных волос тоже словно исходило сияние.</p><p>— Можешь назвать меня и так, — дева щита едва заметно усмехнулась, — но не задерживайся. Тебя ждут.</p><p>С этими словами Фазмхильд скоро и легко зашагала в сверкающую белизну, откуда доносились барабаны. Арм было бросился за ней — но тело не слушалось его, и после первых неловких шагов он упал на колени. Взор затуманило злобой — он же великий воин, а не увечный калека, так отчего же?..</p><p>Стиснув зубы, Арм медленно поднялся вновь. Всё тело дрожало от напряжения, ноги ходили ходуном, как будто из них вынули все кости, а со лба градом катился пот, путался в рыжей бороде и там же застывал колючими льдинками.</p><p>Арм закричал в пустоту в надежде, что Фазмхильд не ушла слишком далеко:</p><p>— Подожди!</p><p>Отчего-то его сковал неведомый, какой-то глупый и детский страх — что он один среди снегов и потерян, как сопливый юнец, потерян и не найдёт дороги домой. Злобно сплюнув, на заплетающихся ногах Арм побежал туда, откуда нёсся рокот барабанов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он, конечно, сразу же узнал этот зал — столько слышал о нём от старейшин и столько сам рассказывал о нём другим, что никогда бы не перепутал его ни с каким иным! Тронный зал Одина, в котором все бравые воины должны были пировать после кончины на поле боя. Значит, Фазмхильд всё это время действительно была — валькирией?<p>Она стояла у порога величественного деревянного зала и милостиво улыбалась Арму.</p><p>— Мы встречаем вас у порога, но путь к нему вы должны преодолеть сами. Ты смог, Арм.</p><p>Он о стольком хотел спросить её! Но Фазмхильд не дала ему и слова вымолвить, сильно ухватила поверх локтя и повела внутрь залы, отворив другой рукой тяжёлые створы дубовых дверей.</p><p>В зале Арма оглушил гул и грохот самого разгара праздненства. Опешив от гудения громких дудок, оглушающих барабанов и пьяного галдежа, Арм не сразу сообразил, что это приветствовали его самого — крепкие мужчины и могучие женщины, все в доспехах и при оружии, салютовали ему кружками пенной браги и пировали в его честь.</p><p>Столы ломились от яств, Арм, покачиваясь, шёл между рядов скамей, пытаясь разглядеть в восторженной толпе знакомые лица, но конца и края залы не было видно. Всюду полыхали факелы, то и дело между столами у стен оказывались огромные очаги, у которых суетились не рабы и не слуги, но другие воины. Рядом с очагами высились горы битых звериных туш и дичи, и то и дело новые и новые воины выходили Арму навстречу, выкатывая бочки пенного и веселящего.</p><p>Кто-то сунул ему в руку кружку, до краёв наполненную чем-то пряным и горячим, — в лицо Арму пахнуло терпким паром, он едва не выронил кружку из непослушных, точно деревянных пальцев, но удержал. Перед ним воины дружно ударяли мечами в щиты. Рука Фазмхильд на плече показалась холодной как лёд — и такой нужной посреди этого неистового жара и грохота.</p><p>— Выпей же мёда, Арм, чтобы мы могли принять тебя в свои ряды.</p><p>В голосе его верной девы щита — колотый лёд и проникающий под кожу безжалостный северный ветер, в глазах её — холодный белый огонь, который так неуместен и чужд на этом празднике тепла и братания.</p><p>Арму сделалось вдруг не по себе: почему Фазмхильд приказывает ему? Ведь искони он сам отдавал ей приказы. Но тело Арма слушалось Фазмхильд куда охотнее разума, и он, повинуясь странному зову пенного мёда, тотчас же опрокинул в себя всю кружку до самого дна. Её незамедлительно наполнили снова, и Арм повторил.</p><p>А потом ещё раз. И ещё.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Иначе ты не смог бы забыть себя прежнего.<p>Арм рывками приходил в себя — сознание возвращалось яркими всполохами, но цельная картина всё никак не собиралась. Словно сквозь трофейные пуховые перины вспоминалось смутная картина безудержного пиршества — но не более. Отзвуки изобильной брагой и кушаньями Вальгаллы ещё рокотали в ушах — но как он попал туда? И где пребывал теперь?</p><p>Женский лик смотрел на него бесстрастно, да и был ли он в полной мере — женским? В кудрях цвета выжженного солнцем ячменя Арму грезилось узнавание — его соратница? В её крупных сильных руках покоился тяжёлый меч — а она держала его беззаботно, словно легчайшую соломинку.</p><p>— Знаю ли я тебя? — на пробу поинтересовался Арм у девы.</p><p>Не то быстрая волна, не то тень пробежала по суровому лицу, но воительница ничего ему не ответила, только склонила златокудрую голову чуть вбок, с интересом разглядывая смятённого Арма.</p><p>— Где я сейчас? — попробовал он снова добиться хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительного ответа и с вызовом поглядел на деву снизу вверх: он лежал, неловко подогнув ноги, а она возвышалась над ним скалою, едва склонившись, будто слушая его с чрезвычайной внимательностью.</p><p>— Там, где заканчиваются все пределы и растворяется прошлое. Осталось последнее испытание, пойдём, — сказала Фазмхильд, это ведь был голос Фазмхильд, что с холодной настойчивостью звал Арма подниматься и отправляться в неизведанное.</p><p>У него словно камень скатился с плеч от внезапно нахлынувшего узнавания. Арм было протянул к своей деве щита пальцы — удостовериться, что она ему не примерещилась, но в это время Фазмхильд круто развернулась и зашагала прочь от него вглубь золотистой дымки. Рука Арма бессильно повисла в воздухе, рассеянно хватая тёплую пыль.</p><p>За спиной Фазмхильд покачивались два огромных белоснежных крыла — явственно тяжёлых, могучих, безупречных — без единого тёмного пятнышка. Арм захлопнул рот и, пошатываясь, поспешил за ней.</p><p>Тело вновь слушалось плохо: его то подбрасывало в воздух, то раскачивало из стороны в сторону. Сухой воздух вокруг подталкивал Арма под колени и локти, упруго и своенравно, словно играл с ним в свою жестокую игру. Он будто нехотя позволял нежданному пришельцу проталкиваться сквозь волны жара и пыли, похожей на песчаную, оценивал его, примерялся.</p><p>Арм не успевал отмечать, как скоро менялся перед ним смутный, но неизменно светлый пейзаж — куда только девался торжественный зал, затерянный среди метелей и вечных снегов, когда ему на смену успело прийти палящее пустынное солнце?</p><p>Но даже солнце меркло в затянутом дымкой глухом сером небе меркло перед сиянием крыльев Фазмхильд. Арм несмело позвал её по имени и сам себе поразился: когда это он прежде боялся обращаться к своим же людям? Но сейчас Фазмхильд казалась чужой, не самой собой, но будто бы оболочкой, нарочно знакомой Арму, — и от этого чувства всё внутри зажималось и холодело, несмотря на солнечный жар.</p><p>Крылатая дева остановилась и обернулась на его зов. Арм успел догнать её и разглядеть нечеловечью, тягостную ухмылку — словно существо в теле Фазмхильд не совсем понимало, как управлять мышцами лица, пыталось выразить нечто важное, но не решило ещё, как лучше это сделать, чтобы Арм понял. Да и стоило ли вовсе напрягаться?</p><p>На мгновение Арму стало жутко — как не бывало и среди самых страшных гроз, среди высочайших морских валов, когда драккары разламывались в щепки, а его верные товарищи шли на корм рыбам, не вкусив славы, не возвеличив Одина в боевых кличах. То было отчаяние, но теперь — теперь Армом завладела незнакомая прежде жуть.</p><p>Повинуясь порыву накатывающего ужаса, он обернулся резко, так, что собственные косы хлестнули по щеке. За спиной шла метель: привычная, яростная вьюга заметала его следы на песке, а над плоским горизонтом чернели тучи, то и дело разрываясь острыми воронками снежных вихрей. Арма затрясло, вновь закачало — то ли от ветра, то ли от дрожи такого внезапно ослабевшего, впечатлительного тела.</p><p>Прикосновение к плечу вышло одновременно и обжигающим, и пронизывающим, как февральская ночная стужа — Фазмхильд до костей сжимала его точёными белыми пальцами, и Арм, как заворожённый, смотрел, как из-за плеча взметнулось тяжёлое крыло и с размаху проехалось перьями по его щеке, приводя в чувство.</p><p>Густая борода чуть смягчила удар, но недостаточно — перья резали, будто лезвия сабель, и, докоснувшись на пробу до щеки, Арм нащупал, как под жёсткими рыжими волосками засочилось липкое и тёплое.</p><p>Фазмхильд вела его перед собой, не отпуская могучей хватки и не позволяя больше оборачиваться. Сколько они так шли — Арм потерял счёт времени, глаза слишком пересохли, чтобы слезиться, горизонт перед ним сливался в хороводах песчаных бурь, но песчинки не резали, а словно во сне, кружились вокруг, заторможенные, как лесные оракулы Одина в ритуальном медленном танце.</p><p>Из сизого марева как-то враз выступили и засверкали червонным золотом стяги неведомой армии: множество флагов змеилось по ветру, ослепляя богатством шитья, и Арм разглядел под ними торжественно убранные шатры. Пространство среди шатров странно клубилось, они то оказывались близко: протяни руку и ощупай заморскую вышивку, — то будто откатывались прочь, исчезая в пыльных волнах.</p><p>— Здесь твоё испытание. — Фазмхильд наконец отпустила плечо Арма и легонько поддела крылом полог пронзительно-алого шатра, к которому они пришли.</p><p>Арм растёр затёкшее плечо и молча взглянул на Фазмхильд, изогнув бровь недоверчиво, словно они вернулись в прошлое, где она рассказывала о последних известиях от разведчиков, а Арм ставил те донесения под сомнение.</p><p>Словно он по-прежнему имел право что-то у неё требовать. Ну хотя бы ответа!</p><p>— Что последует за испытанием? — Собственный голос казался чужим: скрипучим и ржавым, как меч, годами не вынимавшийся из ножен, заброшенный и бесполезный в бою.</p><p>Фазмхильд молчала и теперь, когда Арм разглядел её вблизи, вовсе даже и не походила на ту Фазмхильд, что он когда-то знал. Дева не то пожала плечами, не то изготовилась взлететь — крылья метнулись вверх, чуть не опрокинув шатёр, но тут же вернулись на место, обдав Арма взвившимся с земли песком.</p><p>Что ж.</p><p>— Что будет, если я не пройду испытания? — Арм не боялся и спросил скорее из задорного бахвальства, нежели из действительных опасений.</p><p>— Узнаешь. — Голос крылатого существа с лицом Фазмхильд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но и плохого, как казалось, тоже не пророчил; он просто звучал, гладкий и бесчувственный, как придорожный камень, а Арм с досадой отталкивал эти камни прочь со своего пути.</p><p>— Что ты сделал с Фазмхильд? — всё же не выдержал Арм.</p><p>— Тебе лучше забыть это имя, — прошелестело над Армом, и существо скрылось в песчаном вихре, широкими махами крыльев взметая среди шатров песчаные бури.</p><p>Арм закашлялся, но всё равно упрямо распахнул глаза, провожая крылатого до тех пор, пока тот не обратился крохотной яркой точкой в серой дымке. Золото флагов над ним будто звенело от ударов песчинок, и удивительная эта мелодия завораживала и клокотала где-то внутри, как знахарский заговор, размывая грани между явью и сном, сизым миром и тьмой шатра с испытанием. Арм пригнулся и шагнул вовнутрь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За пологом глухой темноты нутро шатра вдруг оказалось ослепительно солнечным, да таким ярким, что Арм невольно зажмурился до белых мушек перед глазами, сделал пару стремительных шагов не глядя и запнулся обо что-то мягкое. Но удара не последовало: знакомое тепло звериных шкур бережно подхватило его, и в падении Арм словно проснулся во сне.<p>В том, что это был именно сон, Арм не мог сомневаться, ибо ни в одном из девяти миров ему не довелось бы встретиться с вражеским принцем Амероном, с убийцей своим, где-либо, кроме поля боя. О, Арм с радостью вновь схлестнулся бы с ним клинками! Пьянящая кровь злоба вперемешку с азартом встрепенулись внутри и побудили его проснуться и потянуться навстречу тому, кто его разбудил.</p><p>Но в руках принца Амерона не обнаруживалось никакого оружия — да и залитый полуденным солнцем шатёр над ними меньше всего походил на достойное поле для схватки, и это обстоятельство очень ярла Арма смущало: не такого обещанного испытания он ждал.</p><p>Вся его жизнь пестрела пройденными испытаниями — и всегда это были состязания в силе, хитрости, изворотливости и выносливости. А сейчас принц разграбленного викингами королевства оседлал Арма и с интересом поглядывал на него сверху вниз. Он не прятал пустых смуглых рук, не вытаскивал коварных кинжалов, чего Арм, честно говоря, от него откровенно ждал. Но вряд ли принц хотел повторяться в своих методах.</p><p>Более того, эти его наглые руки самым бессовестным образом потянулись к растрёпанным волосам Арма — он почувствовал, как пальцы чужака по-хозяйски перебирают волосы, услышал шёпот и вдруг со смесью ужаса и удивления понял, что разбирает, о чём именно шепчет обнаглевший принц.</p><p>Это точно был сон, раз Арму больше не требовался толмач для того, чтобы слышать неуместно ласковые приветствия принца и обрывки каких-то — колыбельных? Словно он был — несмышлёным ребёнком? А вовсе не тем бравым воином, что поверг владения принца в хаос? Иначе зачем Амерон — пел для него?</p><p>Отчаянно закружилась голова, и Арм бы, пожалуй, потерял равновесие, если бы уже не лежал уютно посреди звериных шкур, а принц Амерон не удерживал бы его от поспешных движений.</p><p>— Почему ты? — Кажется, Арм проронил это вслух, зачарованный и порядком взволнованный доставшимся ему «испытанием» настолько, что не разбирал, где заканчивались мысли и начинались произнесённые вслух слова.</p><p>Шатёр будто испускал изнутри неявное сияние, и в красноватой дымке всё казалось ненастоящим.</p><p>— А почему ты? — Принц Амерон лукаво прищурился, тряхнул головой — в смоляных кудрях полыхнуло червонным золотом, острыми всполохами неясного и манящего.</p><p>Арму вдруг нестерпимо, до зуда в пальцах захотелось до них дотронуться, убрать непослушные пряди за ухо… Он отдёрнул руку, будто ошпарившись, вздрогнул — и тогда принц Амерон с неожиданной для бывалого воина мягкостью взял его за руки чуть выше локтей, сжал несильно, унимая дрожь.</p><p>Арм прикрыл глаза, прячась от пронзительного, горящего взгляда, который, казалось, выжигает его в самую душу, опаляет и вытворяет странное. Неужели же истинное испытание — вовсе не бой до победного? Мысль вкрадчиво вливалась в голову сладким ядом, сплеталась смыслами, как драгоценным узорочьем, поверх прежде ясного понимания собственной судьбы, звенела опасно и при этом — желанно?</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты молвишь. — Арм отвёл от Амерона взор.</p><p>Хотел спросить: почему не убираешь рук, отчего они так горячи, что тебе за радость — держать врага за плечи, а не удушать мёртвою хваткой? Арм бы вне всяких сомнений придушил принца, если бы тот полубессознательный рухнул перед ним так удачно, прямо в руки. Правда, в их прошлую встречу принц перед ним и рухнул, да только всё равно оказался хитрее. Арм скривил губы, разозлённый воспоминанием.</p><p>— А я хотел бы понимать, что ты мыслишь. — Тихий, внезапно серьёзный голос Амерона не вязался с мягкими прикосновениями.</p><p>— Для чего? — Арм распахнул глаза, удивившись, глядел на Амерона прямо и требовательно. — Разве в этом твоё испытание?</p><p>Амерон покачал головой, улыбнулся краешком губ, как Арму показалось на мгновение — с затаённой грустью.</p><p>— Моё испытание — убить тебя, ярл.</p><p>Мимолётная улыбка исчезла так же скоро, как краешек долгожданного весеннего солнца пропадает за тяжёлыми снеговыми тучами. Почему-то это Арма расстроило даже больше, чем сами слова Амерона. Он совсем не поспевал за обуревающими его ощущениями — и тем паче они не вязались со страшными, но как раз-таки вполне ожидаемыми словами.</p><p>— А твоё испытание — убить меня. Снова. — Здесь Амерон снова растянул рот в подобии оскала, но не было в нём ничего, кроме звериного какого-то отчаяния</p><p>Кажется, Амерон ждал от него какого-то ответа. Действия. Возможно, надеялся, что Арм вырвется из-под него с воплем праведной мести, опрокинет шатёр, задушит шкурами, будет выдавливать глаза, пока те не лопнут с характерным звуком, потянется вырвать их и будет тянуть до тех пор, пока бледная кожа на пальцах ярла не обагрится густой тёмной кровью.</p><p>Арм с трудом приподнял кисть, разглядел между большим и указательным пальцем бледные следы от укуса — хотя бы прошлое их сражение ему не приснилось. И получается, жажда мести вышла бы более чем уместной сейчас. В самом деле, такое простое и очевидное испытание. Арму даже показалось, что он вновь и вновь чувствует, как юркая змея жалит кожу.</p><p>Но гнев всё не поднимался внутри удушающей волной, не захлёстывал с головой, не окрашивал мир вокруг красным. Тот мир и вовсе будто бы замер вместе с принцем, даже золотистые пылинки больше не плясали в воздухе, но застыли, точно само неумолимое время решило остановиться.</p><p>А кудри принца всё так же поблёскивали, мерцали странно, томительно звали — куда? Арм всё-таки протянул руку и убрал особенно длинную прядь Амерону за ухо. Тяжёлые, жёсткие волосы, гибкие, точно змеи, — но почему-то такие послушные его рукам.</p><p>Тишину безвременья нарушил громкий, судорожный вдох — Амерон над ним качнулся, будто придя в себя, убрал тёплые ладони с плеч, приподнялся над Армом и спешно отодвинулся, глядя на него с чем-то, до странности похожим на животный ужас.</p><p>Арм безотчётно сжал опустевший кулак — эти змеи, выходит, вовсе не вызывали у него отвращения. Хотелось вновь прикоснуться к ним — и ещё раз.</p><p>— Что, если я не пройду своего испытания? — поинтересовался он у Амерона, с неожиданной болью переживая, как резко тот отдалился от него.</p><p>Амерон дёрнулся ему навстречу, судорожно изогнувшись, будто пронзённый мечом, едва не бросился к нему на колени — Арм сам рванулся вперёд, удержал его, не успевая удивляться тому, как собственные бледные руки смотрятся на смуглой от солнца коже.</p><p>Амерон шептал едва различимо, но Арм всё равно услышал главное:</p><p>— Что, если я тоже не пройду?</p><p>Мир раскололся.</p><p>Воинам следовало сойтись в заведомо обречённой схватке — а у Арма перед глазами круговертью проносились воспоминания о непрожитых жизнях, горячечные выдохи, всполохи солнечных лучей и лязг оружия; тепло такого знакомого и надёжного плеча, задорный боевой клич за спиной — они сражались, но не друг с другом.</p><p>Спина к спине, обступлены врагами со всех сторон — они сражались, будучи единым целым, одно сердце на двоих колотилось отчаянно, выламывая изнутри рёбра; гулкое, растревоженное — восторженное доброй схваткой, омытое жаркой кровью — их общей кровью и кровью врагов их.</p><p>Арм видел невозможное — как Амерон стал его верным дружинником, а сам он — сражался среди пустыни в незнакомом белом наряде, с кривой саблей вместо тяжёлого своего меча, и железо пело в его руках, свистел раскалённый воздух в ушах — свистело дыхание, столь же горячее, как полуденный зной.</p><p>Арм не мог различить, чьё это было дыхание — не мог и заглушить его, безошибочно угадывал содрогания вдохов и выдохов — и оно ведь больше не походило на дыхание битвы. Пусть такое же сбитое, перемежаемое стонами и вскриками, дикое, быстрое, исступлённое — но такое ни с чем не спутать.</p><p>Когда Арм вырвался из водоворота видений, его щёки предательски горели. Он дышал загнанно, хватая ртом горячий воздух, столкнулся губами с другим распахнутым ртом, выпил его выдох, уцепился за плечи Амерона, чуть отодвинулся, но не отпустил.</p><p>Они соприкоснулись влажными от пота лбами, считая вдохи, но сердца их и не думали остановить свой бег. Арм преисполнился из самых глубин его души воспрявшей решимостью — пусть они не пройдут этого испытания. Ни один из них.</p><p>Амерон словно прочёл его мысли, повторил за ним — слово в слово, вслух, часто и шумно вдыхая между словами. Улыбнулся на этот раз открыто и искренне, белозубо и счастливо — Арм почувствовал, что повторяет его улыбку, заново вспоминает, каково это — улыбаться не после удачной битвы, не умыв руки кровью. Навык почти забыт за ненадобностью, отброшен — но теперь им незачем забывать.</p><p>Они ведь уже старались забыть — пили добрую брагу, что забирает воспоминания, но почему-то всё равно узнали друг друга, а вместо мстительной ярости совершенно иное чувство жгучим потоком нахлынуло и увлекло их обоих.</p><p>Арм поёжился от затопившего его удовольствия: Амерон золотистыми своими руками расплетал ему тугие рыжие косы, высвобождал лёгкие пряди, и они сияли так, словно само солнце поселилось у Арма в волосах, согревая их обоих. Арм ластился к мозолистой ладони, одновременно и понимая, и не узнавая себя.</p><p>Посмертие требовало от них пролить ещё больше горячей крови, что переплетёт их судьбы новыми узлами, что раз за разом будет всё сложнее распутать, — а Амерон гладил его расплетённые волосы, и Арм зарывался пальцами в чёрные кудри, и гул Вальгаллы стучал в ушах барабанами из кожи поверженных врагов: «Предатель! Предатель!»</p><p>У посмертия не существовало других решений для испытания, кроме ещё одной смерти, думал Арм, прижимая к себе Амерона ещё крепче, чем тот обнимал его. Они так сильно схватились, что дышать стало больно, но Арм не ослаблял медвежьей хватки, словно от этого зависело, устоит ли мир вокруг них — или рассыплется лживым прахом пустых обещаний и непрожитых жизней.</p><p>Шатёр над ними смело порывом горького раскалённого воздуха, оба зажмурились, но Арм только улыбнулся победоносно, чувствуя колкий песок на губах. Всё равно не отпустит своего принца.</p><p>Он скорее догадался, нежели разглядел в вихре крылатую фигуру над ними, беспорядочное мельтешение крыльев. Тех уже было не двое, даже не шестеро — множество смертоносных разящих крыльев рассекали в клочья хрупкую оболочку этого застывшего мира, перемешивали небо с землёю, а пыль — со светом.</p><p>Когда их стало неведомыми силами оттаскивать друг от друга, Арм, кажется, прикусил Амерону загривок, пребольно дёрнул за кудри, потянул на себя, чуть не вырывая волосы клочьями. Но Амерон держал его цепко, только хрипел сквозь сжатые до скрежета зубы, да пот градом катился по вискам.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они валялись на молодой траве, залитые закатным солнцем. Отчего мир по-прежнему казался затянутым в красные шелка. Влажная земля холодила спину, прохладный весенний воздух щекотал лёгкие. Амерон навис над Армом, неверяще щурясь. Тёмные глаза замерцали радостным узнаванием, заискрили радостью такой нежной, что у Арма защемило в груди.<p>Амерон погладил его колючую бороду, с выдохом опустился вниз, приник обветренными губами ко рту, толкнулся языком — Арм выдохнул в поцелуй, прикусил на пробу. Почувствовал, как Амерон улыбнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Прилипала (производственное PWP, NC-17, 2817 слов)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Генерал Хакс прилип.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Писано по похочатовскому накуру для команды WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020<br/>Вдохновлено смутным командным воспоминанием об одном из ранних видеоклипов Бритни Спирс, где кажется, что она будто бы прилипла ладонями к забору. Если кто помнит, о котором именно клипе речь, - маякните!<br/>Ахтунг: плывущий фокал, затаившийся ООС</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Парадный коридор «Превосходства» вновь походил на поле боя оттого, что был полностью раскурочен. Хакс коротко, нервически выдохнул. Из стен торчали ещё искрящие обрывки проводов, пластиковые короба дымились и источали отвратительный запах. Рен скрылся за поворотом к каютам Верховного лидера, только полы его плаща и видели.</p><p>«Неужели опять?!» — мысленно простонал про себя Хакс. Вопрос был откровенно риторическим, а вот проблемы — вполне осязаемыми. На следующий цикл Первый Порядок договорился о встрече с некоторыми весьма влиятельными картелями Звёздной верфи, и не где-нибудь, а прямиком на «Превосходстве».</p><p>После самоубийственного, но отвратительно действенного сопротивленческого тарана «Превосходство» по-прежнему нуждалось в далеко не только косметическом ремонте. И хитрецы со Звёздной верфи прекрасно были об этом осведомлены. Осталось только провести их по разрушенному коридору для полноты впечатления.</p><p>Аккуратно перешагивая через обломки стен и опасно выпирающую арматуру, Хакс поспешил на капитанский мостик. Нельзя сказать, чтобы заспанная смена ночного цикла была рада видеть своего генерала, — впрочем, чувство было определённо взаимным: Хакс держал их почти без сна в жутком аврале из-за грядущих переговоров, и команда задавалась справедливым вопросом, а спал ли сам генерал вообще когда-нибудь.</p><p>Пока по всему выходило, что в венах генерала тёк забористый каф вместо крови, отчего тот зверел особенно быстро. Но не так быстро, как их Верховный лидер, конечно, но сравнивать их бешенство в подробностях точно никому не хотелось.</p><p>Строго оглядев приунывшую команду — некоторые отчаянно давили зевоту, неловко отворачивались и вовсю таращили на генерала глаза, чтобы хотя бы казаться бодрствующими, — Хакс рублено приказал перевести время циклов на несколько часов вперёд. Уже третий раз за внутрикорабельный месяц. Команда вздохнула, но перечить никто не решился. Здравствуй, утро нового цикла!</p><p>Следующим приказом было поднимать технический персонал и радарных техников, так как из строя снова были выведены некоторые магистральные каналы связи. Для сверхкорабля «Превосходство» было спроектировано с потрясающей беспечностью, если любые припадки гнева его властителя постоянно оборачивались такими катастрофами.</p><p>Хакс не глядя забрал у дроида-официанта огромную чашку кафа и выпил в три глотка. Подчинённые смущённо отвернулись — им-то перерыв на каф не полагался из-за смещённых циклов ещё несколько часов. Но они и не должны были лично приглядывать за ходом ремонтных работ. Хакс чеканным шагом отправился следить за ремонтниками — ничего-то на этом корабле нельзя было пускать на самотёк.</p><p>Стены коридора гулко отражали ругань разбуженных посреди ночи техников, для которых столь стремительно наступил новый день, полный негаданных забот и расплавленных лазерным мечом проводов. К главному блоку съезжались, сбегались и скатывались дроиды из отдалённых отсеков, рапортуя о многочисленных и разнообразных неполадках, вызванных перебитыми проводами.</p><p>Посреди этой сутолоки Хакс возвышался неприступной скалой и командовал сонными трудягами самым злобным своим голосом, надеясь, что не свалится мертвецким сном прямо в какую-нибудь развороченную в стене дыру. Потому как подчинённые побоятся его оттуда сдвинуть и ремонт из-за этого не будет закончен в срок, а такого допустить положительно невозможно.</p><p>Через несколько долгих часов, растянувшихся как дурная бесконечность, коридору всё же был возвращён первоначальный его чистый и сверкающий вид, стены с проводами прикрыли новенькими белыми панелями, и Хакс рвано выдохнул. По крайней мере, в таком состоянии «Превосходство» произведёт на делегацию должный эффект. Оставалось проверить только одно.</p><p>Хакс отпустил техников, подошёл близко к гладкой стенной панели и аккуратно приложил к ней обе ладони. Нужно было убедиться в том, что её закрепили на совесть, а не как в прошлый раз.</p><p>Адъютанты Хакса понимающе уставились на его ладони: когда однажды после такой же Реновой выходки панели крепили наспех, случился занятнейший прецедент.</p><p>И ладно бы всё закончилось просто ожогами и обугленными доспехами, ну, не досчитались бы пары пальцев или рук, или даже ног — но по команде как пожар распространился слух о вращающихся стенах-обманках, специально спроектированных для ненавязчивых расправ с нарушителями дисциплины.</p><p>В рядах штурмовиков начались буквальные разброд и шатания, боевые единицы стремились исподтишка втолкнуть таких же боевых единиц в коридорные стены в надежде, что разверзнется бездна оголённых проводов и сотворится дивная потеха, хотя и со специфическим запахом.</p><p>Они, конечно же, перестарались, потому как бездны всё не разверзались, а сила их случайных толчков была такова, что коридоры «Превосходства» стали, точно волдырями, покрываться вмятинами от множественных столкновений.</p><p>Хаксу пришлось держать не одну гневную речь перед личным составом, чтобы слух хотя бы сменился новой байкой, потому как посреди всех прочих бедствий, изобильно сыпавшихся на генеральскую голову, непрекращающийся ремонт стен с уверенностью обещал стать последней каплей. А потом Рен опять пронёсся вихрем, и последняя капля вновь оказалась предпоследней.</p><p>На этот раз стенная панель вроде бы держалась прочно. Хакс собрался ощупать соседнюю: в таком деликатном деле нельзя было просто приказать подчинённым, они должны были видеть, что сам генерал не находит за стенами ловушек, и распространить соответствующие анти-слухи, дабы пресечь новую волну перетолков.</p><p>Он двинул локтями, отнимая ладони от поверхности стены, но ничего не произошло. Адъютанты с интересом сверлили Хаксу спину. Хакс шевельнул локтями ещё раз. Безрезультатно. Точнее, результат-то как раз был налицо — он, кажется, прилип.</p><p>Стиснув зубы, Хакс вгляделся в глянцевую стенную панель. Едва заметная, тонкая плёнка вещества, подозрительно напоминающего дюриклей, игриво подмигнула ему в бликах коридорного освещения.</p><p>Это тянуло уже не просто на халатность при исполнении служебных обязанностей, а на натуральный саботаж вплоть до измены. Вот только, чтобы призвать нарушителей к порядку, Хаксу следовало бы для начала отдать приказ через главное управление.</p><p>На правом бедре дружелюбно пропищал комлинк. Следовало безотлагательно ознакомиться с входящими одно за другим сообщениями. Адъютанты несмело позвали Хакса, смутно предчувствуя неладное, — наивные, они наверняка думали опять, что генерал ощупывает стену на предмет ловушек-перевёртышей, когда на самом деле всё оказалось куда прозаичнее! И опаснее, если задуматься.</p><p>Хакс, насколько мог, обернулся отдать им приказ вызвать дроидов с лазерными резаками — не за Реном же ему посылать, хотя определённая ирония в этой идее присутствовала. Но в это время коридор тряхнуло и засверкало аварийным освещением. Вот только второго тарана им и не хватало.</p><p>Корабль качнуло — что только утвердило Хакса в леденящей душу мысли о новом таране — и развернуло настолько, что адъютанты спелыми плодами стремительно посыпались вглубь коридора. Ударной волной Хакса резко дёрнуло вслед за ними — он даже мелочно порадовался, что таким неочевидным способом сумеет отодраться от стены, но не тут-то было!</p><p>Ладони горели так, словно с них живьём сдирали кожу. Хакс трижды проклял себя за то, что в кои-то веки — видимо, недосып в терминальной стадии всё ж таки начал на нём сказываться — забыл надеть перчатки, которые ведь никогда же — никогда! — не снимал. А здесь — купился, что новая панель чистая, незапятнанная, да и руки в перчатках ощущались всё больше как не то крючья, не то клешни.</p><p>Хотелось на какие-то пять минут позволить себе расслабиться, докоснуться до свежей незамаранной поверхности — и надо же было такому случиться! Да чтобы он ещё когда-нибудь. Обнажённые пальцы согласно заныли по отсутствующим перчаткам.</p><p>Достать их и надеть у Хакса, однако, не находилось ни единой возможности: после качка «Превосходство» вернулось к прежним гравитационным постоянным, но все дроиды и личный состав явно порушились в процессе разворота куда-то слишком далеко.</p><p>Хакс пробовал покричать — но никто не отозвался. Аварийная краснота ламп к тому же не выключалась. Оставалось одно — вырываться. Хакс ещё раз на пробу подёргал ладонями, но без толку. Голую кожу жгло, но дюриклей держал его с заявленной крепостью и качеством, если судить по тому, как отменно он выдержал тряску, и не какого-то там корабля, а целого «Превосходства».</p><p>Хакс чуть руки себе не переломал, когда его вмазало в потолок с размаху, но ладони словно приросли к стене. А вот запястья потом тревожно заломило, обещая вывихи. Вновь очутившись ногами на полу коридора, Хакс на пробу поёрзал ногами, стараясь отодвинуться от стены. Выходило жалко.</p><p>Длинная пола шинели после всех вращений застряла у него на плече, и Хакс отчаянно пытался хотя бы скинуть её с себя, напряжённо вихляя бёдрами. Как вдруг в относительной тишине опустевшего коридора раздался самый похабный, самый разнузданный присвист, который Хакс когда-либо слышал.</p><p>— М-м-м, неплохо, неплохо, продолжай, — с притворной мягкостью протянул голос за спиной Хакса. До отвращения знакомый голос — настолько, что Хакса передёрнуло. По всему телу волной прошла дрожь — её тоже приветствовали присвистом.</p><p>Не может быть. Этого не могло быть, они же ожидали делегацию со Звёздной верфи, а не… Мысли Хакса путались бешеным клубком, хотелось разом кричать, бежать, палить из бластера и прицельно запустить в свистуна мономолекулярным кинжалом — вот только для этого требовались свободные руки. И как раз с этим тактическим пунктом выходила редкостная незадача.</p><p>Хакс сжал зубы — он не станет показывать этому сопротивленческому отродью, в каком именно положении оказался, не прогнётся. Этот ещё пожалеет, что вообще с ним столкнулся, — но как они вообще проникли на «Превосходство»?</p><p>Сожалеть Дэмерон — кто ж ещё мог бы столь знакомо, столь гадко смеяться хриплым низким голосом! — явно не собирался. Напротив, он подобрался к Хаксу поближе и мягко снял полу шинели с его плеча. Хмыкнул, пробурчал себе под нос: жаркая.</p><p>Затем придвинулся ещё ближе — настолько, что Хакс кожей почувствовал его горячее дыхание у себя за ухом. Не поддаваться.</p><p>Дэмерон протянул руки и положил смуглые ладони поверх бледных рук Хакса. Тёплые. Мысль была странной, обжигающей и явно не подходящей. Хакс не глядя лягнулся, норовя засадить Дэмерону в пах, но тот предусмотрительно отпрыгнул, не преминув, тем не менее, ухватить Хакса со спины.</p><p>А потом Дэмерон мягонько его потянул на себя. Становилось жарко, но ладони не поддавались. Хакс шумно сопел, не произнося ни слова — ещё бы, станет он жаловаться этому отребью на свои злоключения. Вот бы Дэмерон догадался сам пощупать стену, ах, если бы!..</p><p>Но Дэмерону, казалось, гораздо сильнее нравилось щупать Хакса, о чём он прямо ему и сообщил.</p><p>— Ты так классно двигался сейчас, генерал. Сделай так ещё раз, а? — Руки Дэмерона заскользили по бокам Хакса вниз и бессовестно очертили бёдра. Хакс лягнулся ещё раз, но Дэмерон вдруг прижался к нему так крепко, что места для манёвра вдруг не осталось вовсе.</p><p>Можно было упасть лицом в стену, но тогда Хакс рисковал бы остаться не только прилипшим к ней, но и без кожи на лице. В лучших традициях столь любимого Реном Вейдера, не иначе — однако у Хакса отнюдь не было в планах ношения маски и запугивания подчинённых столь вульгарным способом, ведь он до сих пор отлично справлялся и без неё. О том, что отдирать кожу лица от дюриклея придётся, скорее всего, с помощью лазера, Хакс старался не думать.</p><p>Но эти жутковатые мысли хотя бы отвлекли его от нахального Дэмерона за спиной — ненадолго. Тот покачивался в такт ему одному слышимой мелодии и ритмично гладил Хакса по бёдрам, выводя крупными ладонями широкие круги. Его руки жглись даже сквозь шерстяную шинель.</p><p>— Как это я удачно зашёл, — мечтательно прошептал Дэмерон Хаксу прямо в ухо. Тот отчего-то явственно представил, что Дэмерон в это время закатил глаза от удовольствия и откровенно, бесстыдно млел. Картина вызывала бурю противоречивых чувств, не все из которых были в спектре омерзительного, и вот это-то уже становилось по-настоящему пугающим.</p><p>— Искал тебя по всему «Превосходству», а всего-то и нужно было попросить Рей немного покачать ваш кораблик.</p><p>Дэмерон хмыкнул и облизнул Хаксу ухо, попутно прикусив мочку. Хакса дёрнуло от неожиданного, горячего и одновременно жуткого: в его кошмарах Рен иногда являлся вручную сталкивать между собой армады звёздных разрушителей просто для того, чтобы досадить Хаксу. А теперь выяснялось, что для владеющих Силой размахивание кораблями размерам с планетарную систему действительно было вполне реальным трюком.</p><p>Хакса повело от осознания всего ужаса ситуации: он, кажется, даже начал прозревать причины намедни учинённого Реном разгрома. Увиденное ему решительно не понравилось. Если девчонка на стороне Сопротивления вот так запросто заявилась к ним безо всякого флота, но с кучей этого разношёрстного сброда вместо свиты и вместо переговоров или дуэли лично с Реном взяла и качнула «Превосходство» — то эдак она могла их и с планетой какой-нибудь столкнуть!</p><p>А Верховный лидер, вместо того, чтобы останавливать обезумевших себе подобных, устроил очередную резню коридорных панелей? Хотелось рвать и метать от внезапно накатившего отчаяния, но рвать было нечем.</p><p>Дэмерон шумно выдохнул, невыносимо близко и так развратно, что Хакса рывком вытряхнуло из всех его попыток рационально мыслить. Если их качнёт ещё раз — что ж, возможно, в этом и будет состоять его спасение от чрезмерной близости с вражеским пилотом.</p><p>Хакс прикрыл глаза — во тьме собственных мыслей проступали самые страшные: ему, кажется, больше не хотелось спасаться.</p><p>И это было гораздо хуже всех возможных столкновений с планетами или собственным флотом. Хакса затрясло от смутного неназываемого чувства, липко застрявшего между клокочущим отвращением и тем хрупким, но бритвенно-острым переживанием, что он не решался даже в мыслях выразить правильным словом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чуть сбоку Дэмерон залюбовался, как нежно щёточки рыжих ресниц затрепетали на покрасневшем лице. Пятна румянца вспыхивали задорной, соблазнительной лихорадкой, хотелось слизнуть их с точёных скул, выпить прерывистое дыхание, влить в распахнутые влажные губы своё. Хотелось сдёрнуть с генерала чёртову шинель, но тот как-то подозрительно крепко держался ладонями за стену.<p>Дэмерон аккуратно обхватил Хакса со спины и развёл полы шинели. Он бы рассказал ему ещё больше о том, как удачно Сопротивление устроило свою дерзкую вылазку, он бы непременно раздразнил его ещё больше — но при виде такого Хакса, стискивающего зубы, чтобы то ли крик сдержать, то ли рвущийся из груди стон, говорить решительно не получалось, только прикасаться, всё смелее, сильнее, выламывая последние тормоза.</p><p>Хакс дышал тяжело, будто загнанно, Дэмерон чувствовал, как он напрягал руки, чтобы ни в коем случае не согнуть их в локтях и не приблизиться к стене — и был сам весьма Хаксу за это признателен: так у него появлялось обширное поле для манёвров. Юркие пальцы нашарили ремень на генеральских штанах и почти вслепую попытались раскрыть все пряжки и застёжки.</p><p>Дэмерон не вполне соображал, что именно он творит, — но не мог же он вот так просто взять и остановиться? Пальцы запутались в застёжках, хотелось прикасаться, а не распутывать этот пояс верности.</p><p>Хакс сдавленно прохрипел: «Прекрати», — и в этот самый миг Дэмерон ладонью нащупал твёрдую причину его просьбы. Причина полыхала жаром сквозь слои одежды, Дэмерон шалел от близости и безумия; он потянулся к Хаксу куда-то под угол челюсти — зацеловал бы всю шею, да та уж больно плотно была скрыта всеми этими воротниками!</p><p>Его руки, казалось, зажили собственной весьма насыщенной жизнью и, презрев ремень, взялись ощупывать Хакса прямо сквозь одежду. Хакс вновь с рьяной активностью затряс узкими бёдрами из стороны в сторону, притираясь к ладоням Дэмерона, — тому даже не нужно было сжимать пальцы, или гладить, или хватать — непостижимо, но Хакс делал всё сам.</p><p>Дэмерон влажно целовал его под ухо, когда Хакс заскулил, не в силах больше выносить этого — кошмара, позора? И тогда Дэмерон мягко сжал его через ткань штанов, помассировал, приласкал. Хакс заскулил внезапно высоким, тонким голосом, откинув голову Дэмерону на плечо и широко раскрывая рот, выпуская из себя эти неимоверные стоны.</p><p>— Ш-ш-ш, — Дэмерон прошептал горячечно, сорванно. Мягко лизнул Хакса в уголок челюсти, сам ни слова не мог уже вымолвить, только втираться в спину Хакса в рваном ритме, надеясь, что трения об столько слоёв ткани ему хватит, чтобы кончить без рук, потому что ёрзание Хакса становилось совершенно, божественно невыносимым.</p><p>Его трясло по непредсказуемой амплитуде, и Дэмерон не мог подстроиться под ритм, упивался стонами Хакса, тонул в них и захлёбывался, и только одной рукой и мог удержаться за Хакса, как за якорь, сжав того через одежду едва ли не до боли.</p><p>Но агония на лице Хакса вовсе не походила на болезненную: его щёки пылали, слюна на распахнутых полных губах влажно поблёскивала, ресницы плотно зажмуренных глаз дрожали — и Дэмерон чувствовал, что его разрывает изнутри от чего-то ослепительного, дикого, стремительного и больного; вся их война, безысходность и ложь, ярость и оцепенение — всё это растворялось в стонах Хакса, в его дрожи и отчаянном напряжении тела.</p><p>— Отпусти, Хагз, отпусти. — Дэмерона и самого уже трясло до безумия, он ввинчивался языком Хаксу в нежно заалевшую ушную раковину, терзал мочку, вылизывал низ челюсти — не мог дотянуться выше! — и пропал с головой, стоило ему только представить ту же самую сцену, но совсем без досадно мешающей одежды.</p><p>Как его тёмный, налившийся кровью член скользит между сияющих белизной ягодиц Хакса, тот под ним скулит и выгибается, податливо и доверчиво раскрываясь навстречу, но Дэмерон даже не успевает вставить на всю длину, дурея от этого зрелища, — и тут их обоих вконец уносит. Безумие — Дэмерон скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, как он низко застонал с Хаксом в унисон.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хакса качало от смеси ужаса и наслаждения: если он дёрнется в неверном направлении, то руки могут отпустить его, оставить — таким! — нарочно, продолжить насмешку, гнусное и изысканное унижение. Хакс не мог этого допустить, поэтому тёрся самозабвенно, до одури, не решаясь просить проклятого Дэмерона двигать рукой быстрее и жёстче.<p>И именно поэтому Хакс, поперёк всей годами вбиваемой в него дисциплины, с пьяным отчаянием даже, тотчас же послушался вражеского приказа — не приказа, полузадушенной просьбы на грани беспамятства и безвременья! — и отпустил себя, застонал в голос, сдавшись на милость цепко сжимающих его пальцев.</p><p>Корабль качнуло вместе с ними и размололо в космическое крошево древних планет; Хакс слеп и прозревал, видел новые звёзды и слышал их взрывы, ловил жадным ртом горячее влажное дыхание и ёжился от внезапной и тянущей пронзительной боли в руках.</p><p>Он пришёл в себя, глядя с потолка на уходящий вдаль пол коридора. Значит, корабль качнуло не из-за того, что он… Что они…</p><p>Дэмерон под ним деловито завозился, заелозил, обхватил Хакса двумя руками и развернул лицом к себе. Высоченного генерала — двумя руками. И как он такой сильный? Хакс не успел додумать возмущённую мысль, как Дэмерон уже влажно целовал его, накрепко прижимая к себе. Хакс неловко отвечал и не мог поверить, что ему — нравится.</p><p>Не дожидаясь, пока мир вновь перевернётся, Хакс подтянул к лицу Дэмерона наконец-то освободившиеся руки с тонкими ошмётками клея на них и мстительно огладил Дэмерона по лицу. Ладони, вопреки ожиданию, больше не прилипали (что за непредсказуемый дюриклей!), но почему-то неудавшаяся месть Хакса совсем не расстроила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>